MALICE: TALL JAKE STRIKES BACK!
by Scyth WinterRose
Summary: After about 11 Years Haru, Tall Jakes "Assistant and second in command" disappears. So sudden; that no-one knows how, or why. Many question if she just went home. Shadow, A young 15 Yr. Old, decides to help Paige, Hail, And the remaining members Of HAVOC to take Tall Jake down- FOR GOOD. *Longer summary and Description on profile*
1. The Dare

**_After About 11 Years of being together, Cyther, Tall Jakes "Lover" Dissapears... Shes presumed dead, And Tall Jake is pissed right off. _**

**_Shadow, A Young 15 Yr Old, who temperarly is at the same school as Paige & Hail, Desides To Help Paige, Hail, And the remaining People Of HAVOC into bringing Tall Jake down; now that Cyther isn't there to help Tall Jake. _**

**_However... Shadow Has a secret. The Reason WHY Cyther Dissapeared- WHO she realy is; And Who Tall Jake REALY Is To Her._**

"Come on!" Shadow grinned a playful grin, handing the scissors to Paige. "I DARE You!" Paige clutched her head "NO! Not My Hair!"  
>Hail just rolled her eyes and took the scissors "Oh, I'LL do it." She leaned over the stone-bowl, snipped off a chunk of dark brown hair off her head, blending it with The other Ingredients Inside the bowl.<p>

Shadow smiled. "Your next- Paige"  
>Paige made a face, still clutching her head, "WHAT is this for again, S?"<p>

Shadow just smiled.

Hail sighed and stood up, "I'm going downstairs for some Drinks 'n' Snacks. Anyone want anything?"

"A coke, and some chips, With a side of Wimp." Shadow grinned at Paige.  
>Paige Glared; "And I'LL have a sprite with a side of BITCH"<br>Hail shook her head, then she walked out the door.

They were spending the night at Paige's House. Her parents we're gone for the weekend, so she invited Them over.  
>Plus- Her and Hail was stimulated to hear about what Shadow had to show them.<p>

"Now..." Shadow said "What This is For, Is Quite Simple..."  
>Shadow moved a little closer to Paige.<em> "Everyone s heard of Malice, but hardly anyone has actually seen it."<em>  
>She grins and pulls put Her copy of the MALICE Comic. Paige's blue eyes grew wide<p>

_"A comic about a horrifying world of tricks and traps, Created By The Malicious Ruler, master of ceremonies, Tall Jake._  
><em>The story goes that the kids who go through Tall Jake s deadly trials are real kids, who ve disappeared from the real world and turned up in the comic.<em>  
><em>Think it s just an urban legend, right?" Shadow Grins Evilly. "Which is why, I'm proving to you guys its real."<em>

Paige nudges away from Shadow slightly.

"So-" Shadow grabs the scissors again and hands Paige the scissors, "Go ahead- Cut a piece of hair off"

Paige stares at the scissors and shakes her head "no"

Shadow shakes her head and takes the scissors. What she does next causes Paige to scream; startled.

Shadow Places A Lock of Paige's hair inside the bowl.

All six of the ingredients are inside.  
>The Black feather,<br>The Twig,  
>Some Cat Fur From Paige's orange cat, muffin,<br>A Tear from Paige crying before, because of the ritual,  
>and hair from Hail and Paige.<p>

Shadow, said she has already done the ritual.

"Alright... Where's the Lighter?" Shadow glaces around the room, disgusted with all the pink.  
>Paige and Shadow was sitting in the middle of the room, on the pink carpet.<br>EVERYTHING In the room was the tiles on the floor. Who even knew it was possible?Well, ANYTHING Is possible when your from a rich Family. Which Paige was. The dresser faced her bed, her bed faced the Window, but beside the door. Her closet was on the left of the door. ALL Her Clothes were Pink.

Paige Pulled out a lighter from her pocket. Shadow rolled her eyes. Pink, of course Shadow grabs the lighter and flicks it to life.  
>"Shouldn't we wait for Hail?" Paige says weakly, playing with the sleeves on her new hot-pink sweatsuit.<p>

Shadow glances at her; "...no Its Fine. We Only Needed Her Hair."  
>She brought the flame two inches above the centre of the bowl before Paige whispered "I Don't Want To..."<p>

Shadows face went blank. Her features hard. She jumped Paige, grabbing her by the shoulders, Her Redish eyes darkened.  
>"Your doing the ritual..." She SaidfFirmly, "you are Going To say The Words, and prove everyone WRONG" Her Eyes Flashed Red.<br>Paige gasped, started shaking. "Your beginning to scare me.." She whispered.

Shadow chuckled darkly "That's fine..." She took her hand off her shoulders, her eyes growing back to Redish-brown. She smiles sweetly; "Now," She Grabs the lighter again "Shall we start?"

Paige didn't know what to say. She couldv'e swore Shadow just...just... Well she didn't quite know. So she just nodded her head.

Shadow smiled and put the flame to the middle."Now remember, Chant 'Tall Jake Take Me Away' 6 Times... Before the flame goes Out."  
>The stuff in the middle united, Paige Nodded again.<br>"Tall Jake take me away.." She whispered softly

"Louder" Shadow uttered sharply

"Tall Jake Take Me Away." She said alittle louder

"Louder!" Shadow ordered

"Tall Jake Take Me away!" Paige said normally "Tall Jake Take Me Away!"

"LOUDER!" Shadow Yelled Staring at the bowl, which the flame was fading faintly

"TALL JAKE TAKE ME AWAY!" Paige Shouted Louder

The flame was going out. Shadows eyes were staring intently at the flame, Willing it to stay a-flame 3 seconds longer.

"TALL JAKE TAKE ME AWAY!" Paige Screamed. Shadow lost her breath.

Nothing Happened.

"...Damn it" Shadow muttered and started gathering the bowl "Open the window"  
>Paige got up and opened the window. Shadow tossed the material out the window, Furious that nothing happened. AGAIN.<p>

Paige sighed a mouthful of relief "I think we did something wrong..." Shadow threw the bowl on the bed "ya think?" She Plopped Herself on the bed. Paige stayed by the window, gazing out, at a cat- that she hadn't seen before standing there. "Hey S?" "What?" Shadow replied sharply. Paige frowned at Shadow's sudden mood swing, but let it slid. "There's a... BLACK Cat outside..."

Shadow jumped up and raced to the window, glaring at the cat. "Its... just a cat..." She announced, closing the curtains.

"Speaking Of Cats..." Paige wondered "Were's Muffin?" She glanced under her bed.

"I Doubt he's far. Probably eating with Hail downstairs." Shadow sat on the bed, putting her Shoulder-length black hair in a pony tail.

"Oh... OK." She Plopped beside Shadow. And Sighed. "I Wonder whats taking Hail So Long?"

Shadow lied on the bed and shrugged her shoulders "why not go look?"

Paige nodded and walked out of the room.

Hail was in the basement, searching for the cans of soda. She was beginning to wish this place wasn't so big; And who puts soda in there BASEMENT? Like- REALY?  
>Hail laughed a lttle to herself. "I suppose they had no room in the kitchen, with all the Gourmet Cooks."<p>

She moved a box, by the bottom of the stairs.  
>"Ah! THERE It Is!" She reached out for the two boxes of Sprite and Coke-Cola. She Turned around and placed the boxes on the bottom of the stairs and turned around to place the boxes back in place. She HAD to. All of the maids and cooks were off for the weekend.<p>

Hail tripped over a tiny box, hitting her nose on the floor.  
>"Fuck!" She Clutched her nose, got up, and kicked the box.<br>"Damn box!" She Pulled her hand away. No Blood.

Hail Went to grab the boxes, just as she heard what sounded, like... Mice.  
>...No...More like rats.<p>

Hail Shivered. she hated Rats. But then She Heard A, Crying or meowing sound. Like... a Injured cat.  
>Hail Shook her Head, "Probably muffin getting into stuff again-"<br>She stopped inches of the Cat, bent over, eyes glowing in the shadows of the basement.  
>"Come here kitty..." Hail bent over to pick The cat up. "Come on." She Reached her hand out.<p>

The cat Hissed at her. "Common Cat. I Haven't got all night.." She grabbed for the cat.

The cat Hissed and Swatted at her face, Scratching Her Nose. Hail Fell Back On Her Ass. The cat Ran Upstairs.

"Stupid cat!" Hail Hissed and grabbed the soda boxes, got up, Turned Off The Light And closed The Basement Door.

"Hail!" Paige Called. She was Beginning To Get worried. It WAS a big place after all.  
>"Ha- Oh!" She Saw Her Cat Crawl from the corner. "Oh Hey Muffin..." She Bent down And Picked The cat Up.<p>

She Stroked The cats Fur. "You Don't Happen To Know Were Hail Is- Do U Kitty?"  
>Muffin Meowed<p>

"Awe... No You Wouldn't..." The Cat Jumped Out Of her Arms And Ran Off To Another Room.

"Bye Kitty!" Paige waved Bye To the Cat.

"Paige!" Hail called to Paige. Paige turned around and smiled "THERE You Are!"

Hail Nodded.. "Mighty Dark In Here."  
>Paige nodded. And frowned "What Happened To Your FACE?" She Pointed at Her Nose, Which was Black, blue, AND purple,Puffy, And Had A Blooded line down its side.<br>Hail Scowled "YOUR CAT"

Paige Frowned "But Muffin LOVES You. He Never Liked Shadow Though..." Hail Nodded "i Know"

She hands Paige 3 cans of Soda and a bag of chips. Paige takes them.

Hail places the boxes on the kitchen table.  
>"Lets go."<p>

Paige laughs "ya, Before TALL JAKE Comes!"

Hail Grins "Did you finish the ritual?"  
>Paige nods. Deciding whether not to tell Her about the incident with Shadow. So Instead, she cracks another joke.<br>"You know shadow. Always hoping this guy will come. We failed TERRIBLY!"  
>She Bursts out Laughing.<p>

Hail moves her head to the stairs.  
>Suddenly, there's a loud Painful Wail From what sounded like a cross between a cat and a wounded Wolf.<br>Paige gave a started scream, Just as The Power Goes Out.


	2. You Should Have Believed Me

_**CH.2 "You Should Have Believed Me."**_

* * *

><p>Paige started freaking out. She Twisted All around, Back, forth, Front, side. She Started Hyperventilating. Hail Held her still.<br>"Paige.." Hail grabbed her shoulders "Paige! Stop!"  
>Paige had the strong look fright On her pale, Cute little features.<p>

"It's real, Hes Real! Its Real! Hes HERE!" She kept repeating that. Hail Made a face. "It's JUST A Power Outage!"  
>Hail Glanced at the window. A Flash of lightning set the whole room full of light.<br>'When did it start Raining? It was CLEAR Last time i looked outside!'  
>That's when they heard the Clicking noise again.<p>

Paige Pushed Hail off her and ran, Behind her.  
>"Paige!" Hail Cried After Her. She ran after her, through several hallways, The painted portraits of Paige flying past her eyes, Glaring, Like they were mocking her. Their eyes practically glowing, then entered three different rooms.<br>Ending in the Living room. Hail patheticly tripping over the couch, crashing to the floor.  
>Hail lied on the floor staring at the roof, a little dizzy. She NEVER Saw Paige Run that Fast. EVER. She NEVER Participated in Gym!<p>

Hail's Breathing was rapid, in little short breaths. She Winded Herself, Pulled Herself to Her Side Gasping For air.  
>She glanced up quickly, she could of swore she saw a person standing watching her. "Paige?" She asked, Pulling Herself up. The clicking started again, This time she saw what it was.<br>Little Beetle type bugs. Pure Black.

Hail Sat up in shock. they started spreading on her hands, Up her arms, On her legs. She Protruded Into Flicking and scraping Those little Black bugs Off. They kept coming. It seemed they doubled in seconds.  
>She shoved her hand on her arms, shaking some off. She Sprang and Bounded Up and down, Assaying To Kill The Bugs With her Feet. The Ones on her legs Climbed up to her chest, They climbed up her pants and filled into her shoes.<br>Hail Let out a started cry and took off her sweater, Getting most of the bugs off. A Flash of lightning lit the room full of light. She saw Through the mirror, a Tall Man, with a tri-corn hat and cane, Standing behind her.  
>Hail Screamed as the bugs rose into her Shirt, hair, and neck. She Shook Her Head toilsome, and the bugs entered her ears, up her nose.<br>She fell to her knees and let out one last Fleeting Cry, as they filled her Mouth.  
>It was Nothing But Darkness.<p>

-  
>Paige Was Huddled In A Corner. She Heard Hail Scream, And Wanted To Help Her.<br>But She'd saw HIM. She Heard HIM. Oh Were was Shadow?  
>Paige's Eyes went wide and let her Light Brown hair cover her eyes. 'He has Shadow too!'<p>

Paige Covered her mouth, the tears Started streaming down Her pale Face. She Tried Not To Make Any Noise So HE Wouldn't Hear Her.  
>Oh But It Was SO unmanageable. After Listening To Hail's Screams...<p>

She Let Out A Little Cry.  
>The Clicking Stopped.<p>

Paige's Eyes Widened and tried to hide herself MORE Into the darkness of the wall.  
>She should have NEVER Left Hail Alone; She should Of Stayed Upstairs.<br>Hell, She Should have Went With Her Parents.

The Clicking... sounded Like it was Above Her. She Glanced Up... And Screamed.  
>Except What SHE Saw, was Blackness. Blackness was swallowing her up.<br>Paige wished Desperately That She'd Gone with her parents.

The Blackness was Up her legs.

Paige wished she never had this sleep over

Its Up To Her Waist..

'Never Heard Of malice...'

Up to her neck. There was no use Fighting it.  
>Shadows Words rang in her head. "Your Going To PROVE He's Real. Even IF You Don't Believe, He'll MAKE U Believe. And When He Does, You KNOW; You Should Have Believed ME." Paige gave one last Yell.<br>Last Thing She heard-

A devious Laugh. A Low Devious Laugh, As The Blackness Swallowed her up.


	3. Where Has Hail Gone

"Were Has Hail Gone?"

Paige Woke Up Sometime later, gasping for air. She Awaited For The Second hit; Nothing Happened.

She turned her head slightly towards the noise in the kitchen. The lights were on, and Shadow was walking towards Paige With a cloth.  
>She began to sit up, but fell back on her back straight away. She Felt So Dizzy and nauseous. Shadow Sat Beside Paige, dabbing her pale face with a cold cloth.<br>Paige relaxed and closed her eyes. 'Shadows alive. Thank god...'  
>Paige sighed and began to drift Slightly.<p>

Shadow dipped the cloth in a bowl of hot water, drained it, and set it on Paige's forehead.  
>"Your damn cold. hope you know that." She dabbed her cheeks, which were pale as a corpse.<br>proper use, of course. considering Jake had Her...

Shadow closed her eyes slightly. The sight of him... Taking a kid... One Of HER Friends. She Didn't think he'd ACTUALY Do it. She didn't expect to actually See HIM Again.  
>With His StaffCane (Or whatever U Wanna Call It), Hat, And Tall Skinny Figure.  
>His hands were he...<p>

Shadow shook the thought away.

"How Are You?" She asked Paige.

Paige Glanced at her for a moment, then turned over and puked out black looking tar.

"Shadow!" Paige called to her, after walking out of the school doors. It was Thursday. The beginning Of the month.  
>October 2nd.<p>

Shadow glanced behind her and smiled a little. "hey."  
>Paige pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her friend.<br>Shadow took it and frowned. "what, the hell, is THIS?" She looked at the paper with dis-taste. Such a tacky looking thing.  
>"Its a protest paper type thing." Paige pointed at the title.<p>

'Have You Seen this Girl?'  
>With a picture of Hail, holding Muffin.<p>

Shadow shook her head. "first of all, Paige, a protest paper is when your protesting. Like, animal testing-" She pointed at the photo, "-second, this is a MISSING Paper. but shes not missing. WE Know were she is."  
>Paige frowned. "Oh... but i thought if i made this poster-"<p>

Shadow chuckled "-that people would REMEMBER who she is? riiiight." She gave the poster back to Paige.

Paige took it, looked at it, then threw it out in a near by garbage can.  
>"Its weird though. How EVERYONE At the school DOESN'T REMEMBER Her."<br>She put her hand to her mouth "Like she doesn't even EXIST."

Shadow smiled a little. He's Getting more powerful.  
>"Its alright, Paige," She re-assured her "I'm sure its for the better."<br>Paige made a sound of agreement, but still wasn't sure.  
>They walked the rest of the way home in silence.<p>

-  
>Paige went to her computer, turned it on, and started working on her Social Study project. A team assignment... 'but Hail is gone...' she thought to herself. She was still confused to how, after only 4 days, Hail was completely forgotten.<br>Like she didn't even exist...

She glanced at the clock. 7:30pm. Tall Jake hasn't come for her since that night.  
>'Tj... Tall Jake...' What a stupid name. From her angle, he wasn't THAT TALL!<br>Paige began to get angry. 'Why'd he even COME? Why'd He Even BOTHER? Why THEN?

...Because her parents were gone.  
>Paige scoffed. 'Hes weak. If he was strong, he'd TAKE KIDS with the parents AROUND! As Shadow so nicely put, 'he NEEDS Believers. He NEEDS CHILDREN. Cause Children BELIEVE.'<br>Paige slammed her fists on the computer, causing it to flip over, crash onto the floor. "Damn it!" She bent down, grabbed it, just as her mom came into the room.

"What was that?" Her mom asked, her blonde hair in a small pony tail, her small facial features in a shocked look and her Golden brown eyes dodged around the room. She was only wearing a pink house coat And pink slippers.  
>Paige rolled her eyes "nothing mother," She replied, placing the computer on the bed. Her Mom looked Skeptical.<p>

"Oh-" Her mom pulled out a small box. "here. Your father and I Got u this."  
>Paige looked at it excitedly "What is it?"<br>Paige's mom handed her the box. "open it to find out"

She did. But Her Excitement ceased when she saw what it was.  
>A Wrist Watch.<p>

Paige's parent's got her a watch. What the hell.  
>It was Pretty At least. Pink strap, navy blue numbers, Purple arms and face. It had the Date and the Month too.<br>She'd expected Diamond earrings or a ruby necklace. Paige gave a fake smile while putting it on.  
>"Its beautiful, mother!" Paige exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. She kissed her mothers cheek.<p>

"Glad you like it, hon." Her Mother smiled and walked to the doorway, grabbing the door handle, "oh- and if u need a new computer-" She pointed at the computer on the bed. The ONLY Thing not pink. It was silver, with P!nk Stickers and quotes.  
>"-Just ask." She shut the door behind her.<p>

Paige Rolled her eyes, sat on her bed, and grabbed her Computer. She examined it closely. 'Nothing wrong...'  
>Paige grabbed her Social study papers from her nightstand, placing every paper spread out throughout her bed. She never was THAT Organized. Her maids and servants did that.<br>But all the maid and servants were still gone on vacation...

Paige's parents got back the night before. Paige went to another Rich friends house, Since THAT Sleepover with Hail and Shadow. Paige got dropped off earlier that day To welcome her parents home.  
>First thing, however, that her parents did, was walk into Paige's Room, which, Paige was looking through photo albums of her and Hail. She Missed her friend dearly...<br>...Even though Her parents never liked Hail, Due to her not being Rich like her.  
>And now look were They ended up. Perhaps they were right... Maybe they shouldn't have been friends... Maybe then, and only then, Will Hail be safe, In her bed sound asleep. But no...<br>Shes trapped inside a damn Comic book.

Paige turned on her computer. It flashed once, twice, then shut down.  
>"Sonofabitch-" Paige tossed the computer to the side, and curled up in her bed, causing the papers on her bed to fly all over.<br>'Ah well. the maids should be back by tomorrow.'  
>Paige clapped her hands, the lights went off; she lied down and drifted into a restless sleep.<p>

October 7th

"Yo, Paige! Wake up Schools about to start!" Shadow Shook Paige's desk slightly. Paige Stuttered awake. "No! No! Go away!" She flailed her arms about. "Don't! Let Go of me!"  
>She stood up and flung her chair away, Like it was a Deadly snake or something. Shadow knew Paige was death- scared of snakes. Other things, to, of course. But snakes the worst.<br>Shadow grabbed Paige and tried to restrain her Friend. Another person grabbed Her Other arm. Shadow had to hurry. Class was about to start.

"Paige. PAIGE!" Shadow slapped the side of Paige's head. Paige gasped and fell to the ground with a hard THUD.  
>"Ah!" Paige shook her head repeatedly, looking about in the classroom. lucky, there was only 3 other kids in the classroom, dis-concluding her.<br>"...When The hell did i get to SCHOOL?" Paige Whispered, her eyes darting around. Shadow Shook her head and sighed. "I Had to drag u here. You PHONED Me to help walk you to school. You Said TJ HAD You In your dream. That he grabbed you on your way to school. Then u said He Showed You Hail, And made u watch him kill her, by slitting her throat..." Shadow stared outside the window and Sighed again.

The other 2 students Looked At her funny. A Red-Headed Kid picked up Paige's Desk and chair up for her.

Paige looked alarmed again. "WHAT?"  
>Shadow quickly turned around to face her and rested her hand on Paige's desk. "Get in your desk. Nothing is Going to happen today. Its just like any other day." She Reached out a hand to her.<br>Paige took her hand, Her Dirty-Blonde hair covering her face slightly. "Alright..." She Muttered.

The Bell Rang. Students began to pile in. Shadow sat at the back of the room, At the far left side.  
>4 rows of 5. The Teachers desk was at the back of the room, on the right side.<p>

A Slightly chubby, brunette with short hair jumped into her desk. The students were Chatting excitedly.  
>Paige lent over to the jumpy brunette. "Why is everyone so happy?" She asked, a tad confused. The Brunette giggled. The Red-headed kid shook his head from side to side.<p>

"It's a substitute today." He Commented, as he sat down in his desk, to the left of Paige.  
>Shadow Scoffed "And that's exiting HOW?"<br>Paige Frowned at her. "It usually means that the class can do what they want."  
>Shadow Frowned. 'Odd'.<p>

The second bell rang, as the rest of the students sat down. They all waited with much delight.

"Hey," a girl pointed down at a pencil on the floor, "Can u pass me that?"  
>Shadow rolled her eyes and bent down to grab it.<p>

The lights flickered for a moment as The Teacher walked in, Her beady eyes darted about to every student. She didn't look fun in the least.  
>Paige gave a quizzical look up to the lights. The other students giggled happily "She... Is she french?" A student near Paige asked. The red headed student shook his head, "Nope. Defiantly Asian."<p>

The Teacher Gave a low, dis-pleasing growl, turned sharply towards the Chalk-board, and wrote her name in Sharp handwriting.

Shadow passed the pencil to the girl, then looked at the teacher, whom had her back turned to her. Shadow narrowed her eyes. She looked awfully familiar...  
>Paige was a tad shocked by the way the Teacher looked. From the students earlier reactions she expected someone... well, fun.<p>

She wore a Black Pencil Skirt, Black Blazer, and Laced Gloves. Looked at least 5"4. Her Blonde Hair was in a tight Bun.  
>When she turned around and relieved her name. Her features were pointy. The Teacher had high cheek bones and she looked as if she hardly slept, her bags were so dark.<p>

Shadow turned cold, as her eyes met with The teachers. The Teacher glared at her hard. Paige glanced at the Pale Shadow, whom seemed as if she was stuck in a trance.  
>The Teacher Chuckled at Shadow and gave her a sickening smile. Her arms crossed.<br>Paige looked over at the board, read the name.

"Miss."


	4. I Know Her

"Shadow?" Paige tapped her desk. "Shadow? Are you alright?" Shadow wouldn't respond. But Paige could see the fear in her friends eyes. They burned deeply in Miss. Benjamin's eyes; Her face frozen with dis-belief. Miss. Benjamin smiled innocently, breaking the trance, picking up a stack of paper.

"Good-morning, class-" She picked up a pen, "- I assume you all know how to read." She gave a fake smile. "My name is Miss. Benjamin. I will be your teacher for the day-" She handed a paper to a kid wearing a Mini Black Suit, in the desk in front of her. Obvious teachers pet. "-Please sign your name on this paper."

Shadow stared at her desk. Paige glanced at her, then the teacher._ S_he couldn't quite figure out what was up with The Teacher. She was scaring the shit out of poor Shadow, ever since she laid eyes on her... Could they be related? An old friend of her Family's? Or is she a Teacher she never got along with? Either way, Paige wanted to know.

"Shadow," Paige whispered. Shadow turned her eyes slowly towards Paige, with a blank expression.

"Shadow... Whats wrong?" Paige rested her hand on her friends knee. Shadow continued to stare blankly. A sudden movement, Shadow had her shoulders in her hands, the look of desperation sprawled across her face. "Help me..." She whispered. Paige made a startled sound. "Please... i need to get out of here. Cause a distraction or something..." Paige was concerned. She looked at Shadow like she was a tad insane, but nodded her head. "But... may I ask... Why?"

Shadow reluctantly let go of her. She attended and glanced at Miss. Benjamin. "I know her..."

She burred her face in her hands. She looked deadly close to having a mental breakdown. As Paige expected, she knows her. But HOW? Paige smiles sportively. "How do you know her...? She, a relative or something...?"

Shadow Flinched "...You Could call her that-"

_**BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BLEEEEEEEEEEEP! BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**_

Everyone jumped in there seats as Fire-bell went off. The short brown-headed girl cheered. Miss. Benjamin Gave an alarmed look around. "What the bloody hell is this blasted sound?!" She screamed. The Boy in the suit handed her the list of names and told everyone to head outside. Miss. Benjamin grimaced and closed the door behind everyone, and raced outside to the fall air.

Paige grinned when they were outside. Beautiful weather. Leaves changing colour, falling, twirling off trees in a rhythmic pattern... Perfect timing. Shadow, however, wasn't enjoying it at all. Paige tapped Shadows shoulder "Hey! Perfect timing, eh?". Shadow nodded distantly. She was staring up at the sky. Paige frowned "Didn't you want to leave? You know, cause of... Miss. B?" Shadow Jerked her head behind her. A few kids were walking towards the two girls.

"Shadow? Shadow whats wrong now? Do You want me to come with you?" Paige took hold of Shadows left arm. Shadow hitched to her right, Letting her arms fall to her side. "N-No. no. No You need to stay."

She looked alarmed again, sniffing the air slightly. "If I don't go, SHE'LL Get me-"

The kid in the suit clutched onto Shadows Right arm. Shadow jerked her arm away. The red headed kid grabbed her left arm, and a kid in all black grabbed her middle. "What the hell!" Shadow screamed, yanking her arms free. She kicked the kid behind her with great force. Shadow began to run. She got to the end of the parking lot before the other 3 kids grabbed her again. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Shadow twisted and wrestled the kids off her. She could see Miss. Benjamin in the distance, smiling sourly. Shadow screamed, Her arms raised and pushed the children away, a slight glow around her,' but faded before anyone could really tell. The rest of the kids looked at her fearfully. They edged away; she ran toward the school. Miss. Benjamin Growled lowly. "You Four! Get Inside and grab her!" She screamed, following behind them. "Make sure she doesn't get away!"

Paige went pale. She was really after her. But why? No time to think, she had to help Shadow...But On second thought... maybe not. She wasn't very good in Under-pressured situations. For example just last week Paige was told to read her project to the class. She ended up fainting; Her teacher excused her from all presentations... So Paige just stood there, switching foot-to-foot nervously to decide what to do...

Shadow ran down the hallways; Seeking help but to desperate to realize right away that there was no help that she could ever get, that she will never find... No. No one could help her, even if she asked for it; Not with this. They just wouldn't understand, shes not like them. Shes different.

She turned down a hallway and there she saw one of the students,she quickly turned and bolted down another hallway just to find yet another student. She glanced up at the roof up to the vents which was up above her. She jumped up, knocked the screen out, and climbed in just as the students grabbed at her; One stole her shoe. ( for DNA )

She looked about and started crawling left of the vents, not fully knowing how she was going to get out.

Miss. Benjamin heard the chaos and ran toward the noise, one of the students hollered shadows name in vein; the kid in the suit handed Miss B. The shoe; climbing into the vent to chase after Shadow.

"Find her. Do NOT let her get away!" Miss. Benjamin yelled after him. "You three! Make sure there's NO way out. No way to escape." She clutched the shoe sourly "She's caused enough trouble as it is..."

The three students ran to the control room.

Paige ran down the corridor, heading to the Principals office. Maybe, just maybe he could help. But she soon started to doubt herself remembering Shadows words...

All she knew is; That sub Teacher was a bitch. No matter how scary, weird, or creepy Shadow was, she wouldn't loose another friend.

Paige burst into the office doors: Looking about. No one. She frowned. 'That's weird...' she thought while opening a couple of doors inside the office. Completely empty... its never empty! Those secretary guard this damn place like it was a nest filled with eggs. She sighed and turned to run out the door, only to ram into Miss. Benjamin, whom swore under her breath. "Watch it!"

"I-I'm sorry..." She muttered before looking up, realizing who it was. "...n-no... I'm not sorry..." She whispered lightly. "Excuse me?" Miss. Benjamin Replied sharply, glaring down at her. Paige flinched... unable to talk. But she desperately needed to know... "...why?"

Miss. Benjamin Frowned sourly "Why what?"

Paige Stared at her hard, "...Why. Did you come here. What... do you want with Shadow..."

Miss. Benjamin Remained silent for a moment. Then smiled bitterly, laughing at the girl, "That. Is non of your concern, CHILD." She set her hand on Paige's head, squeezing slightly, causing Paige to Cringe and bend forward to her face. "And i think its best you stay out of this.. if you wish to live on your pathetic little life." Miss. Benjamin squeezed harder "Understand?"

Paige let out a small whiny sound but nodded slightly. Miss. Benjamin Smiled sourly again and and pushed her away slightly, making Paige crash into a chair. "Good, Damn brat. Honestly i haven't the time to play Hide-and-Seek." She walked over to the door farthest from the door, took a set of keys out, and opened the door. She walked in, leaving the door open.

Paige heard a few rustling sounds above her... "... the vents...". Miss. Benjamin Came out, and chuckles "correct. If the rat won't come out, we snuff it out." She chuckled again, placing Shadows shoe in a bag. "By the way..." Miss. Benjamin Said slowly with a killer smile "...You've done the ritual haven't you...?"

Paige stiffened, but attempted to show no emotion. She failed because Miss. Benjamin Chuckled again "Figured so... the stench of death is all over you." She smiled with delight as she walked out the door, "Good luck, it won't be long now. But. Perhaps we will meet again."

Tears began to Form in her eyes. She tried to hold them back, as she ran out of the office, out of the school, out of the grounds; all the way back home. She needed to get home... Get the comic book Shadow left at her house. Inside her 2nd drawer, were she hid it so her parents wouldn't find it...

There was no hope to help Shadow now... That Woman... somehow, she knew they had done the ritual... She has Shadow, Tall Jake has Hail. It was only a matter of time... Before they came for her. But by then, hopefully... She'll be ready.


	5. Rich Bitches, Fast Pitches

_**Chapter 5**_

"_**Rich Bitches , Fast Pitches"**_

Paige began to sniffle as she began walking up the steps of her Estate Of a House. Hopefully, no one is home.

'Except the Servants' she reminded herself. Though... that wouldn't be a problem.

Paige opened the door only to be welcomed by one of the butlers.

"Good afternoon Milady" The butler greeted her happily. Paige glanced at him for a moment before muttering a quick "hello" and leaving. She raced up the stairs and ran into her room, turned and locked the door behind her. She lent on the door and closed her eyes, hoping, this comic Shadow gave her would help her find Shadow and Hail. And if it didn't... well she didn't really want to deal with that... especially now.

Paige pushed off from the door slightly to make herself move. She turned to her left and walked towards her drawer. Why she let Shadow leave that god forsaking Comic of that awful place here; she'll never know...

Paige opened the drawer slightly and moved around a few articles of clothing, felt around for the book. When she did finally found it, she inhaled deeply. She hated the icy prickles it gave her on her finger tips... the waxy, bitter cold of something dead. She pulled it out slowly and stared at the Horror comic. She remembered the last thing she saw when she last held this comic. A story, of two girls, one brunette, one blonde. Trying to escape from a giant spider. Or... 'Reaper'. As shadow called it.

The poor brunette... she looked so scared...- and so young.

Paige sighed and told herself to suck it up. Just as Shadow told her to so often before. ...Didn't much help however. But she opened the comic anyways. Her face went pale, she flipped another page, then another. She frowned and recklessly skimmed the book.

"n-no... no no nonono!" Paige whispered sharply. Why... why was every page... blank? "Fuck!" She threw the book at her wall with a smash. Her last clue to Find Hail... To get to Malice. The Woman from before had wished her luck. And for what? What exactly for? Paige clenched her teeth together, crushed her head with her hands, while all together falling to her knees. This was Shadows fault... if she hadn't got caught by that woman... or left some kind of message or SOMTHING before she-

"...?" Paige let her arms go to her side... as she slowly turned towards the comic, which, was lying opened on the ground. Beside it; was a piece of paper, with her name on it. 'How... ironic.' She thought to herself, wiping the angry tears away. '...When could she have had the time to write this...'

She picked it up and looked it over; frowned at it, the proceeded to open it.

"..." Paige's eyes went wide.

_Paige,_

_I don't know if you will read this in time before.. well. You know. Figure it out if you don't. Besides its not reallyrelivent at this time..eespecially not now. I don't have much time you see, And, you probably don't either. So, say you did get this note. As soon as your done i want you to pack, asap. Drop everything your doing and run. Don't ask questions, don't dawdle. I've enquired a list of things you need to bring with you; You have a long trip in front of you. I've also written an address you need to go to: to get the next comic. I know you hated the last one, but this next one SHOULD have Hail in it. You'll need it and will use it as a guide to find her. Don't get help; don't tell anyone. They won't believe you._

_I'm sorry about this by the way.. getting your friend taken by... HIM. But... i wouldn't have done it if i had the choice... you see, i need your help. And Hails. Hail is inside, your on the outside. She can __help me here and you can help me there. Thus the comic will, more or less help you. Ill try to write notes in it as well but... my resources are limited due to... restrictions. I've included a white ticket for your ride there. _

_One day I'll explain everything. Tell then; Good luck. I'm counting on you. WE'RE counting on you._

_-Shadow_

_P.s No Pink PLEASE_

"..." Paige Laughed a bit at the last part before she set the note down, flipped to the page filled with supplies, Shadow said she may need., along with the ticket. Most of them she could get easily; due to the fact shes rich. Others... not so much. Paige sighed softly and stood up, grabbing for her school bag. It was quite large; quite helpful.

She started from the top of the list, as she placed everything in:

-Rope

-some cans of food/bars (not much due to room; just enough snacks for u, and hail when u find her)

-Knife

-Batteries (for a flashlight. Bring lots, the place your going will have flashlights)

-Paper/ Pencil (just in case, but also for the address)

Right away she wrote the address when she grabbed the note-book. Not a big one though, just a pocket-book sized one. She continued down the list.

-Lighter (not that wretched pink one!)

-Matches (in case lighter runs out)

-Sweater (light and heavy.. or a long sleeve and light sweater, and good running shoes)

She frown and decided to go with the long sleeve and light sweater, along with sweats with pockets, and her best running shoes. The challenging stuff Shadow said to get, would be along the way; as said on the paper. She frowned at the but shrugged it off and flung the bag over her shoulder. She kept the letter at hand as she opened the door, just to get stopped by a Butler.

"Ma'am..." He said hesitantly. "... were are you going?"

Paige sighed and looked up at him. "I- I'm going... to a friends.." She smiled sweetly. The Butler gave her a look; non-believing. Paige smiles again "please tell Mama and Papa ill be back-" Paige's face saddens a bit while she said the rest, not knowing what exactly to say; she doesn't know WHEN she'll be back..."-...Soon."

The Butler looks at her again with the same look but stops her by holding her arm back. "Then I'll give you a ride." Paige looked up sharply and replied "NO. I'm going ALONE" The Butler then squeezed her arm slightly stating in a calm voice, "I'm... i"m sorry Ma'am but... i can't let you do that."

Paige yanks her arm away and looks up at him, glaring. "And why NOT?"

The Butler looks sadly at her. "I'm... Sorry. Your Mama and Papa are in the hospital."

Paige Turned to him sharply; the look of fear n her face. "W-what? WHY?"

The Butler runs his hand through his short hair, hesitating for a moment. "There- they... Got in a car-crash... An... animal. The police said it was. It got in the way while they were heading back home from an auction." The Butler frowns a bit. "...Actually- it wasn't even an animal the police said... a witness that was there said it looked more like a monster or sort.." He chuckles a bit. "...Isn't that preposterous-?"

Paige's eyes widen and she looks at the ground while asking these last words, "...what did it look like...?"

The Butler looked at her, "Pardon?"

Paige Looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. "WHAT... did it LOOK... like?"

The Butler frowned but answered anyways, "... well, they described it as...Loin like... but mutated like. Massive. Fat. Looked like it was made of bone... it had fangs, horns, and a metal muzzle over its face- HEY! Miss!"

The Butler ran after Paige while she bolted to the door. She ripped it open and flung herself outside. Non-caring that it was suddenly pouring outside. "Miss! You mustn't go out there-" he yelled standing at the doorway.

Paige continued to run to the end of the parking lot; she looked around for an instant and ran to the right, toward the bridge.

Paige clutched the letter to her chest as she ran, tears mixing in with the rain. 'Why..' She though,

'Why... how... did that happen.. how did they know who her parents were?' She asked herself. That creature.. she knew exactly what it was. She remembered when Shadow first told her about it; how it ate one of her friends whom went to MALICE.

Paige squeezed her eyes shut, and wiped them with the sleeve of her sweater. She inhaled sharply and turned right. She thought about Hail as she ran... how they first met, before Shadow came along.

Just those two...

It was back in middle school. Paige was Rich, but, going to a normal public school. She was with the popular crowd. Hail, was a new kid whom transferred after the Holidays. One day Paige's friends, (another blonde, a brunette, and a red-head) found Hail reading by-herself under a tree. Back then she had REALY short hair- she looked like a boy, but with bangs down to her eyes.

The Other blonde grabbed Hails book and threw it. The other two laughed and pushed Hail down as she got up to get the book. The blonde then pulled Hail to her feet and told her that it was a stupid book anyways and she should grow up; get prettier. Then she wouldn't look so ugly. The other two laughed at this and the red-head then ripped her sleeves of her School-uniform and stated it was an improvement. The others laughed hystericallys then the Brunette took a pair of scissors from her bag and snipped off half her bangs making it completely un-even, and then she declared "oh no matter what you do to yourself you'll never be be beautiful No one will ever like you!".

The other blonde then pushed her down and laughed. Hail asked them to stop. Paige, after watching this after the ripping of the shirt then stepped in and told them to stop. They then turned to her, and just laughed, walking away. "Whatever" They exclaimed. Hail had tears in her eyes, after looking up to Paige, whom had a hand extended out to her. "Are you alright?" She asked "Did they hurt you or anything?"

Hail shook her head and took the hand, standing up. Paige smiled at her. "I don't find you ugly. Don't mind them. There just rich bitches.." Paige sighs. Hail Wiped her eyes. "Then... why do you hang out with them..?" Paige then smiles at her "... I have no real friends to hang with. You know what they say here... Rich Bitches-"

"-Fast pitches?" Hail finishes with a smile. Paige smiles back. "Exactly. No-ones really given me a chance..." Paige smiles sadly at her. Hail then extends a hand to Paige for her to shake. "Then... can i be the first to give you a chance?" She smiles at her. Paige smiles back taking the hand. "Yes... I would like that." They shake then Paige lets go with a grin. "But first, lets fix that hair of yours." She laughs and they walk off campus.

Paige Chuckles at the memory. She later found out Hail's hair was so short cause her mother died of cancer, so she shaved her head as a donation for cancer. Paige and her then became best friends after that.

Paige looked up at the rain. She did miss her friend dearly. She then began to think how she met Shadow. How all of this began... and how would things go if they hadn't met her... They'd probably having a sleepover listening to the raindrops coming off the roof and windows. Watching the rain drip down the window like long tears. They always thought the clouds were crying whenever they saw this.

She frowned a bit and though back about Shadow.. the first day back from summer break.

Shadow was fighting with a Student whom was pointing at a locker. Paige and Hail shared a locker and happened to have it near these two which were fighting. "ex..excuse me..." Paige muttered softly. Shadow continued to yell at the kid. They've never seen this kid at the school before. "Must be new" Hail commented while watching the fight. Paige nodded then tapped Shadow on the shoulder. "WHAT?!" She yelled as she spun towards Paige. Paige flinched and backed off a bit. "i- um... your standing... ah... in front of our locker..."

Shadow raised a brow and looked to her left. "Oh... so i am." She muttered "sorry," and moved a bit away. Hail frowned at this "Hey," She called over to shadow, whom was continuing to yell at the other kid. "WHAT?" Shadow yelled again. "I'm out of your damn bloody way so what do you want now?!"

Hail stood face to face with Shadow. "Whats your problem?"

Shadow glared back at her "Non of your bloody business-"

The other kid interrupted- "WE have to share a locker but it wont fit all of our stuff in!"

Shadow glared at the kid "Then stop being such a nerd and filling it with books!"

The id stuck his tongue out. "Not my fault your stupid and only have 1 book!"

Shadow lunched at the boy, but Hail held her back. "Look, if its such an issue, you can share mine and Paige's with us." hail sighed.

Shadow looked up at her. "...really?"

Paige nodded "look," she pointed at the locker "there's lots of room."

Shadow looked in it then smiled. "...Thank you..." And placed her book in.

"By the way... my names Shadow." She said turning to Paige and Hail. "Yours?"

Paige smiled "I'm Paige~" Hail glared at her for a moment them replied "Hail."

Shadow nodded. "Paige and Hail. Nice to meet you. I can tell were going to get along nicely."

Paige scowled. "We sure did..." She muttered, looking at the letter, which was soaking wet, and the colours began to bleed. She only needed the instructions luckily, left; as she arrived at the bridge. What she didn't notice was the car pulling up towards the bridge from the other side...

Paige slowly made her way down towards the rocks at the shore of the river She slipped on her way down and fell on her ass, and the letter fell into the water. It floated away. "W-wait!" She screamed as she tried to get up in the deep muddy, rocky cliff side. "n-no!" She said sharply as she watched it float away. She'd dive in but with the heavy rain, thunder, lighting and with the tide rising fast, it was dangerous. She sighed and punched the ground, recoiling after punching a rock. She looked around, she remembered the last of the letter luckily... "Its right under the rock near the stump at the edge of the cliff".

She didn't have much time, and she felt uncomfortable. She was soaking wet, full of mud, and wish she was home having a nice warm bath.

But no, she mustn't give up. She dragged herself to the place she was told to go, and began to push rocks away. She wasn't very strong so she couldn't lift them. Hail could though...\She shook her head and moved another rock. She saw a small shine; a glimmer of something in the mud. She ran over. Nothing... "Damn it!" She muttered. She was just about to give up, before she heard voices... by the bridge. One sounded very familiar...

She walked over to the edge of the bridge; looked up. All she could see was rain however, so she just covered her eyes with her sleeve and listened...

"Just open the Damn bloody thing!" The Man yelled. Fro what Paige could hear, his voice was very feminine, High pitched. And his accent sounded British... what would a British man be doing in Canada this late, in a middle of a storm?

"No, not yet. I want to know what he said!" The woman yelled. That voice... Paige recognized it. But she couldn't quite place it... think in this rain.

"No. You said the girl was caught and i want proof! From what i understand you almost lost her too. If i hadn't used those kids to help u-"

The woman sighed loudly. "Oh shut up. I shouldn't even be doing your dirty work, Icarus Scratch."

"Scratch..." Paige whispered the name. That name... Shadow mentioned him once.. did he work with...

"Tall Jake made you for a reason. To follow MY orders you bloody Idiot." Icarus Scratch Muttered in his high pitch laugh. He was holding an umbrella, and wearing a long drench coat.

Paige shuttered. If he's here... that that would mean that woman... Is Miss. Benjamin!

Rolled her eyes, umbrella in one hand, the newest comic in the other. "You better watch your mouth. If it wasn't for me that child wouldn't have been found in the first place!"

Scratch then sighed loudly "That may-be so, Miss. Benjamin but you failed to get rid of her silently and to destroy her new found friends. Like that one whom fell into the comic- and the one who's still out of it."

Paige's eyes widened. They were talking about Hail!

Miss. Benjamin Laughed "That one in the comic is as good as dead. Besides, It was Tall Jake whom grabbed her, and because of that we found Shadow. Consider that brat a sacrifice to find what we were looking for."

Paige grind-ed her teeth, her hands in fists. There was a lot of this she didn't quite understand, but what she did know, was that these two are linked to Tall Jake, the man who took Hail away from her. And That they wanted Shadow, whom she now knows is a lying bitch. She's done something to piss Tall Jake off and has been using Paige and Hail all along!

"...yes, that is true. But just to make sure she was just a sacrifice. Open the book." Icarus ordered, clutching onto his umbrella so the sudden gust of wind doesn't blow it away.

What Paige didn't understand is why they didn't do all this inside the car... its dry, and warm. Were they waiting for something?

Miss. Benjamin shifted her umbrella so she could open the plastic package the comic was inside; but stopped suddenly, as the wind changed directions. "Wait..." She said suddenly. She then began to sniff the air. Icarus rolled his eyes impatiently "Whats wrong with you crazy woman!? Just open the bloody thing or I will!" He yelled.

Miss. Benjamin Sniffed the air again, "...Were not alone..." She replied to Scratch. He rolled his eyes again. Miss. Benjamin frowns, "I recognize that scent... a girl..."

Paige froze slightly. She tried to hide herself by getting as close as the bridge as possible.

Icarus growls and lunges for the comic. Miss. Benjamin , caught of guard, falls back a little loosing her balance and lets go of the comic, which falls off the bridge and falls on Paige's head.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOUV'E DONE WOMAN!" Icarus yells at Miss. Benjamin She scoffs "What I did?! YOU PUSHED ME!?"

Paige bent down and picked up the comic which was still in its wrapping. She held it slightly hoping Hail was in it. Safe. She went to open it right before she heard a loud-

_GROWL_

Icarus Scratch flinched, his beady eyes darting around. "What was THAT?"

Paige looked around alarmed. 'I have to get out of here; she thought. She tucked the comic inside her bag sadly and began to climb the side of the cliff.

Miss. Benjamin's Eyes darted around. She sniffed the air, then recoiled. "I-it's him." She whispered, backing towards the car. Icarus raced to the car and jumped inside, starting it. "Lets go then!"

Miss. Benjamin nodded and opened her door, but stopped mid-way, and glanced at the edge of the bridge, were Paige climbed out. She smiled sourly at her. "I knew we weren't alone."

Paige Flinched and looked at Miss. Benjamin's sour, hungry gaze.

Miss. Benjamin laughed bitterly. "It's good to see you child. I see you've been listening in this whole time-" Miss. Benjamin's face grew angry, her sharp features more fierce.

Paige backed away slightly, but held her ground.

There was a loud Growl again, but closer.

Miss. Benjamin cocked her head to her side. "Well, no matter. He'll be here soon."

Paige swallows "W-Who?" She asked.

Miss. Benjamin only smiles again bitterly. "Why, the one whom attacked your parents."

She laughs. Paige's eyes widen.

"Good luck child. You won't be as lucky as they were." She gets into the car and they drive away.

Paige begins to get angry and starts running after the car, screaming swears and threats. But she gets stopped by the Mutated Lion, as it jumps out from the bushes at the end of the bridge.

Paige got a clear look at it, when lightning flashes. Its exactly as the witness described it... A lion made of rotten flesh, fangs and bone. He smelt terrible.

Paige backed up slowly towards the bridge again. The beast crept up to her slowly, watching her, growling lowly. Paige began to shake. He began to growl louder.

Then, Paige turned and bolted to the bridge. Paige ran, to the middle of the bridge. The only thing going through her mind at that point; was she knew how those kids in the comics felt... terrified, unknowing, fearful; scared for her life. She turned and looked behind her; the beast quickly followed. She turned back forward only to be taken a-back from an approaching car from the other side of the bridge.

Not thinking; she dove to the side, not realizing how slippery the bridge was; she flipped over the side, but caught the edge of the Bridges thick wires. Down below, the water rages on, tossing, turning violently rising.

The car above slams on its breaks, seeing the creature in its head lights. The beast only jumps over, loosing its balance, and slips against the side of the bridge.

The bridge shakes, Paige begins to slip. She reaches a hand out to get a bigger grip.

"n-nonono i can't die now! I- i need- i need..." Paige attempts to pull upward, loosing strength fast. The man from the car calls 911, then calls out to see if anyone was hurt. Paige is un-responsive. Only thinking about getting to safety...

The beast walks around, following Paige's scent. Paige tries to keep very still, but it was getting hard. She lets out a little whimpering sound. The beast stops, and walks in her direction.

He looks down at her dangling from the edge of the side of the bridge. Paige looks up helplessly, And falls down into the water.


	6. The Timekeeper

_**Chapter 6**_

"_**The Timekeeper"**_

LINK TO THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER (COMIC): art/MALICE-Comic-The-Timekeeper-352461470

"Bastard…" Gears muttered under her breath. She pushed herself off of the Wall, and began making her way to the top of the tower, were her workshop was.

It's been 15 years since she did the ritual, and 14 years she has worked for Tall Jake. Although, you'd never know she was now only 19 years old. Being a Time Keeper has its advantages; even though she was working for an absolute prick.

She has successfully manage to change the aging process all over Malice, causing her to age quite slowly. She was actually only 14 years old when she did the ritual, with her friend. Gears shook her head slightly; pushing the button for the elevator, which was always either filled with Chitters, Regulators, or a mini, but deadly Reaper. She hardly ever used the Regulators, however. They weren't her creations. It was HIS and under HIS orders. The only reason why he wanted them there was 1) So Havoc couldn't fuck around with the time; 2) Safety regulations for the Clocktower, and Terminus; They were also heartless. No souls. Just how he wanted it; how she should make her creations… 3) He didn't like nor trust her creations. Gear's creations had souls… dead "players" as Tall Jake put it, in "simple terms". He ALWAYS had something to complain about her creations, or her in general. No matter how perfect and strong she made them.

The elevator finally came up, opening its doors; So Gears took a step to get in, but took a step back as soon as she got in. Today, there was 3 Chitters, fighting over a corps of a little boy, no older than 10yrs, inside the elevator. The boy must have thought that the elevator would be a safe-route to hide from all the large mosquitos and Gear's newest creation; Bob. A 5ft monkey with dragon wings that had claws at the end of each wing. He was short; but deadly accuracy at his job. The kid looked as if he ran into him; his body loose, mangled, bloody as hell and his neck barely hanging off by just a stringy piece of flesh. He looked as if he was missing an arm too.

Gears rolled her eyes, turning sharply around towards the stairs. "Damn it Chitters! Now I have to take the stairs!" She pouted. 'But that kid…. Looks like a mess. I can't just leave him here, I'll let Bob finish him off or something.' She thought, taking the first step. She stopped for a moment, and looked straight up to the top of the tower. She chuckles to herself, about a memory that appears in her head; when she first got here. How her and her friend, Haru, climbed to the top of the tower… Gears looked down at the ground sadly and continues walking up the stairs.

_Haru was leading Gears inside the Clock Tower, after she got off the bus, explaining that there wasn't much security, due to there WAS no Timekeeper. And that a boy they saw inside a Malice comic killed him. If Gears recalled correctly, the boy's name was Seth. Seth Harper._

_Haru was stretching after Gears walked off the bus. Haru waved to the Conductor, aka "Mr. Drippy", the nickname she gave him, as he drove away. Gears just rolled her eyes. "And HOW long have you been here?" She asks. Haru turns to her and just smiles, shrugging. She tosses an iron pipe to Gears. "Hold this close to you. There's Chitters-"_

"_Chitters?!" Gears yells happily. "Oh my ay, - I LOVE those adorable things~". Haru just stares at her blankly, and opens the door to the inside of The Clocktower. The main reason of why they started here was many reasons; there was white tickets here. Just for when they wanted to leave; and plenty of black tickets, for when they wanted to travel anywhere else. The last reason, Gears wanted to be a Timekeeper. Take over and run the place. Haru was just a lunatic and wanted to meet Tall Jake. Clames she wanted to give him a great big hug; maybe even work under him, because she agrees with his reasoning; believed he was a good ruler for this nightmare land. But, she would kill him if he did anything to harm Gears, or anyone else she knew that found themselves trapped inside. _

_Gears Runs across the field, spinning around, twisting about inside the Menagerie. Admiring all of the clockwork, grassy land, wonderland-ish of a land: as she ran past. Or, at least tried. For some reason none of the creatures inside the comic was inside the Menagerie. Haru figured it was because they were out killing children. Gears thought it was because they had no master. So She ran her pipe through the "poison" water inside a fountain. Luckly, Haru had done research on Malice before leaving; so she knew most of the traps, tips, and hints all throughout Everything. except, of course, the Fire Lakes and The Queens Of Cats palace. She hated that Bitch and didn't bother with it. _

_If Haru remembered correctly, a ticket would be inside the fountain. Gears continued to search inside the fountain, seems the rumor was, The water was like acid to the skin. Thus she uses the Pipe. However, it seemed it doesn't affect the pipe._

"_Hey," Haru pointed at a dead body of a girl nere one of the other fountains. ".. we can use her arm to test the theory!" _

_Gears smiles and agrees to this idea, and picks the arm up, having to rip it off its limp because it wasn't fully off. The body reeks and looked quite terrible. Poor girl must have drunk the water; her face looked as if it was burned by something._

_Gears takes the hand, placing the arm inside the water. Nothing. She leaves it in a bit longer, swishing it around the water a bit. After about 5 minutes the arm bursts into flames. _

"_Whoa! What the hell!" Gears took a step back. Haru frowns at what just happens. "hmm… well maybe," She says, "..We have a time limit to get the ticket. Seems it didn't affect the arm until 5 minutes…" Haru walks to the body again and grabs the other arm, places it in for a minute, then places it on the ground. Waiting for it to burn up. After a while, (about 10 minutes by Haru's watch) Nothing happens. Haru smiles "the theory's right," She states, rolling up her sleeves. Gears eyes widen, "what are you doing?"_

_Haru looks at her for a moment. "Grabbing the tickets, Obviously." She touches the water with two fingers. It felt she begins her search. But the longer she searched with her arm inside, the water seems to start to boil; heat up. She had to hurry up. The fountain seemed endless; no bottom. _

"_hey, how much time do I have left, Alys?" Gears looks at the watch, the look of concern on her face. "2 minutes…". Haru nodded and continues to search. She was about to give up, the water was beginning to get too much, but then her hand bumps something… cool. She grabs it just as Gears yells "30 seconds!". She throws the metal box to the ground, waving her hand about, cooling it off. It was wet and red, much like a cooked crab._

_Gears looks down at the box. "…. Is it hot?" she asks. Haru mutters something under her breath about the heat, but shakes her head "it's actually cooler then the damn water." _

_Gears bends down and pokes it. It was as she said. Cool. Almost like ice. Gears frowns "Logic in this place makes no sense...". She states while trying to pry open the box. Haru shakes her head and looks around. She hears an odd sound, but doesn't take note of it at first. "Is it opened yet?" Gears shakes her head no._

"_It looks like it need a key-" _

_Haru quickly shuts her friends mouth with her hand. "Shhh..." Haru looks up to the top of the Tower. The doorway to the next section of the Clock Tower was just meters away. If they had to bolt, they would. Gears raises a brow and looks up to Haru, giving a look of "Wtf?" Haru glares down at her and points up. They both here slight "booming" like someone walking on metal stairs with steel boots. Loud; it echos throughout the Tower, so you can even hear it from the first floor. The sound soon turned louder, but no sounds of it being on metal anymore; but the foots steps were still there. Not as heavy, but just enough to tell whatever, whoever it was, was just above them, by the door they were going to run to. Dead end; they have to try to run through the main door. Or, as Haru always said, "Face your Fears/ Enemy first before you decide to Wimp out and give up." _

_So, Gears stayed put. Haru took her hand back and positioned herself with her pipe. She motioned to Gears and pointed to the left side of the door. They were going to bash whatever/ whoever's head came through. They both made their way over there. _

_The thing was getting close now; Gears gripped her pipe tightly; unknowing if this wepon would be able to face the Creature that was going to appear. She inhales sharply and swings her pipe front-ward. Haru aimed up, towards the head. The enemy gasps and falls back a little; but blocks both attacks, Grabbing onto Gears pipe, It throws her onto the ground. It grabs Harus pipe and throws her upwards, causing her to fly backwards crashing into a near-by metal horse. Gears looks up to their attacker, and nearly dies by the sight._

_Slim, and fearfull; With a Staff half the size of what he was tall; wearing a tricorn hat, Long grey Overcoat, and Star set pupils, inside a pool of blood red eyes, which were glaring with annoyance and hatred. Gears Crawls backward a bit, looking fearful at him. Afraid._

_Tall Jake, Himself._

Gears reaches the top of the stairs, then looks out onto the view of inside of the Tower. Quite a small place, really. And quite, boring. Everything was made of either wood or metal. Like, all the Gears, bolts that covered most of the tower; the actual stair steps, window's frame, and floors; was metal. The stairs railing, and the walk-ways throughout the tower for each floor was wood. The Tower, however, was made of stone and metal. Mostly stone.

Gears turns around and heads down the hallway. Her shop was on the top floor; the Head Timekeepers quarters. The first room you see when going through the hallway was the TV room. Her ex-lover, Jake Nights worked inside there. His job was to watch all the buildings, like the Terminus, and the Deadhouse; to make sure no kids of Havoc got in; screwed anything up, and to find members of Havoc to find there hide-out. Also, on his "spare time", train Gears and Haru to be Timekeepers. There was probably a good hundred to two hundred TV's in there; and Gears used to help him. She often fell asleep to the sound of the children screams on the TV Screens.

Jake, wasn't quite as tall as Tall Jake, but Tall Enough. 6'6. Tall Jake was 7 ft. but, more or less he was in second command when Tall Jake was too busy. Tall Jake never did approve of employees having anything to do with each other; but Jake and Gears always broke the rules. If she remembered correctly, it was Haru that not only set them up, but took the blame for most of the "accidents" and protected them from Tall Jake when he threatened to kill them both for causing so many issues throughout Malice. Like once, one of Gear's Creations broke free while in a test chamber; and ran all over the controls of the TV room, causing many trains to crash, the regulators to kill each other, (because they couldn't see, due to all the smoke) and to top it off; letting Havoc escape, because Jake was watching them on the TV earlier, cause The Regulators got ahold of 2 members of Havoc, before the creation broke in. Jake tried to catch the little mouse/ squirrel. Gears only laughed her ass of the whole time then later got smacked on the head by Jake for "Fucking up", and "nearly destroying Malice".

Hardly. So what if some Regulators died. She hated them anyways. They smelt bad. But, Tall Jake did nearly kill them both… He had Jake by his throat, and Gears under his foot. In the end, however, It was Haru whom ended up being thrown through a wall.

Gears chuckles and walks inside the Old TV room. There was no one really to take the job up. Gears tried doing it, but got fired as soon as she started. She smiles and runs a finger down the keys slightly, thinking of how many times she sat on Jake`s knee and helped him out. Gears smiles sadly; then walks out again. She continues down the hallway. The next door to her left lead to Gear`s old room. They worked praticaly right across from each other; her and Jake. It was now a storage area, filled with different tools, parts, and pieces.

Gears looks behind her for a moment, remembering the first time Jake actually got mad at her. extremely mad... She shivers slightly and turns back down the hall. The next room to her left; was Haru`s old room/ Bedroom. Her things remains inside there; Frozen in time. appropriate considering the circumstances... Gears gazes inside there sometimes, often wishing she'd and Haru never came here. It was ironic, really.

Gears turns again and praticaly runs across the next room, to her right, Which her kids stayed in. Her and Jake's kids. Twins. A Boy and a girl; Alec Alster Nights and Rose Brier Nights. However they were dead; along with their Father. It killed Gears inside whenever she thought about it; How they died. But she couldn't leave Malice. Couldn't get revenge either...

Which is why she made herself age slower. She was 16 when she got knocked up. The kids were born in December. Due to her being a timekeeper however; and her Father being one as well, the children aged faster then most. 1 year to them was 4 months, so within a year they were 13yrs old.

But that was 11 years ago. She moved past it now; she wanted revenge.

Gears walked into her office/Workshop. Around 15 TV's were playing inside her room; discovery Channel. How Jake got TV channels from Her world; She'll never know. She grabs the wrench that she threw at Tall Jake earlier and begins to finish up her newest creation: The messenger Bug. It was a cross between A humming-bird, and an ant, for its antlers, to feel. But it had a piece of advanced Elephant brain, for storage. A chip that recorded everything it hears, sees, and touches. Perfect to find Havoc. However she was reluctant to use it, seems HE asked for it... who knows what he would do with it. I mean hell, he already killed quite a few members of Havoc...

Gears finished the last finishing touches on the Creature, as it sprang into life. It buzzed around her head and around the room. Gears smiles at this; the last joy in her life. Her pride in her creations. She smiles at it then calls it over, giving it a name, calling it "Scynther". "Scynther, i want you, to go search for anything mysterious about the children throughout Malice, and report to me. Do you understand?"

Scythner gives a tweeting response and Gears opens the window for it to fly free. She smiles as it flys away heading into the horror land. She sets her head down slowly, thinking about how this all began again; How she met that wretched Tall Jake. She closes her eyes slowly.

_Tall Jake looks down to the two, and scoffs. Gears shivers again and Glances at Haru, whom laid still by the horse. She looks back at Tall Jake, whom was chuckling to himself, looking down at the box they pulled out of the fountain. "Very good children. You found the hardest box inside the Clocktower!" He laughs in a harsh noted voice. Gears cringes. His voice… Was so… Creepy. It sounded like nails running down a chalkboard, but scratchy like knifes sharpening to a hollow, like a coffin. She hated it…She looks away from him sharply and looks at Haru whom was now slowly making her way behind Tall Jake, army-crawl style._

_Gears felt a cold wind blow as Tall Jake began to walk towards her; His staff facing forward. "Foolish child… What are you doing inside the Clocktower? This must be an unfortunate day for you. You could have went home; but instead- " He raises his staff above Gears, the tip glowing slightly; She looks up in horror. "-You run into me, inside the Clocktower. But, if you know me, or know of my existence, you know… I won't let you make another day inside Malice, or go home. It's unfortunate, really, seems I Just brought you here, correct?" Tall Jake Chuckles deeply again, from the back of his throat. Gears couldn't believe it. She never thought she would run into him so soon; He was right, She just got here… But what was he doing in the Clocktower?_

_Tall Jake pushed down with his staff, but then falls forward instead; Gears quickly rolls to her left, dodging Tall Jake; and looks up behind her. Haru is standing behind him; a pipe in hand. She is looking down horribly at Tall Jake. She frowns and makes a weird face at him. "Dude….You.. NEED some hair…."_

_Tall Jake frowns at this and touches his head gingerly; His hat is gone. He turns onto his back and reaches for his staff. Gears frowns at Haru's comment and looks at him. Gears tries to hold back a slight laugh; but feared to do so. Not by his looks, but the fact he himself scared her shitless. _

_He real did have no hair; but only a few strands on the left side of his head. His scalp looked as if it was made of wax; half of his head was folded with flaps of skin. Half his face had hardly any skin either. His jaw was square: his face was long. On each ear was 3 silver ring peircings on the top. _

_Haru positions herself again; ready for an attack; as Tall Jake stood up. Tall Jake swings his staff forward to Haru; She blocks with the pipe; Their weapons both holding in place. Haru was struggling. For a skinny ass guy he was stronger than he looked. Haru's legs was bending in a very uncomfortable position; her back strained to stay standing. Tall Jake pushes forward again, with a jolt coming from his staff. Haru's muscles froze in place. She couldn't move. She was unaware that The jolt she just felt wasn't the straining from her leg muscles; but was from Tall Jake's staff. The stabbing pain began to spread up to Haru's arms. Haru gridded her teeth together, holding her ground. Tall Jake laughs bitterly. "Whats up with you? You had so much strength before! You almost seem lifeless. Like a pathetic little rag doll." He thrusts again, sending Haru flipping backwards, crashing through the fountain where she dragged the box from._

_Gears inhales sharply watching the sight. Problem was; Haru was an excilent fighter, but the existence of her power was temporarily gone. Gears herself however, wasn't quite advance. But she knew the basics, so she could still fight; she had some power herself. Why the HELL Haru wanted to work for Tall Jake is beyond her understanding, but, she did want that job. Tall Jake was just a obstical in her way. Mind you, a big one…_

_Gears grabs her pipe, running towards Tall Jake. He raises a brow and smiles bitterly. His smile was hideous' Gears thought. But, all in all it gave her strength to want to kill him; that he nearly killed Haru. Gears glances at her for a moment. She was lying inside the fountain. Gear's eyes widened. If she didn't hurry; Haru would end up like that girl whom they borrowed arms from earlier; burnt from the water._

"_Back for more?" He asks, Raising a hand. Gears was tempted to stop for a moment trying to figure out what his next move was, but continued to run towards him anyways. It was better to run at the enemy while trying to find an opening, rather than stop and let the enemy attack first. That, and she had to get to Haru. She didn't know fully, how long she was inside the fountain. Gears yells out and throws her arm up, aiming for Tall Jake's stomach. He only smiles and clenches his hand into a fist._

_A stabbing pain. She stops her attack mid-way; dropping the pipe. Gears lets out a slight whimpering sound, falling to her knees. Her vision began to blur; her mouth goes dry, and her hearing goes to non-stop high-pitched, painful squealing sound. Her head was pounding worst at every second that passed by. She squeezes her eyes shut, wondering if this trip was even worth it, while she squeezes her stomach and begins to scream. Rolling about on the ground in agony. Pure despair. _

_Haru moans softly, turning her head softly to the side. The ground was hard, and it felt as if there was a chunk of glass through her back. She squinted and looked around. She heard something; but couldn't quite place what it was... She slowly sat up; her back throbbing. Glancing behind her she saw the fountain from earlier; it was utterly broken in pieces, only half remained. She looked down; she noticed water all around. That would explain the stinging, heat source from her back. Haru grimaced in pain and looked forward to the sound: There was Tall Jake laughing like a maniac, and Gears.. Gears looked as if she was dying... Or... something. Haru's eyes went wide. _

"_Just like those kids!" Haru, forgetting her pain altogether, jumped up and ran towards Tall Jake, whom was distracted by the "Music to his ears". She quickly took off her sweater she had on, which was now nothing but limp wrecked fabric perfect for dish cloths; then jumped Tall Jake; Wrapping the fabric around his throat, pulling back. _

_In a grunted response, he clutches onto the cloth, trying to loosen the grip it had. He began coughing; His fist, which was now clutched onto the cloth, was un-done._

_Gears gasped for air. She rolled on her back for a breather, inhaling deep, exhaling sharply; stuttering. She looked to her right; to the now struggling Tall Jake, and monkey-like Haru, Her face tight with determination. Looking at this; she couldn't help but laugh a little, although it hurt. Tall Jake looked like a naked mole rat. She stood up. Began walking towards Tall Jake and Haru, grabbing her pipe along the way._

"_About damn time you got up!" Haru yelled down at her. "Strike him damn it!" She was beginning to fall backwards. Gears nodded and battled her pipe up, striking forward. Tall Jake grunted in pain and fell forward, sending Haru over his head; landing smack on her back, knocking the wind out of herself._

"_D-damn you meddling children..." He muttered, clutching onto his ribs,on his knees, attempting to stand up. "You.. HUMANS are so annoying. And yet..." He faces at Gears, whom is now beside Haru, helping her up. "...You'd do anything to try to protect one another..." He frowns at this. Haru raises a brow. "...Pardon?"_

_He shakes his head slowly "and I thought I had you Humans figured out... That you tear each other up to get ahead." He smiles "Not you two..." He grabs his hat, placing it on his head. He reaches down for his staff and lifts it. "So lets test just that...' He smiles and points it at them. Gears eyes widens again and shields herself with her arms. Haru glares and stands in front of Gears. "Back off you bloody creep."_

_Tall Jake smiles again and lets his staff drop at his sides. "As I thought." He chuckles and places a hand on Harus head. She finches. "Well you seem useful. And as it happens, I need some careless idiots." _

"_Hey!" Gears yells from behind. Tall Jake turns to her and smiles again "You looking for a job? Or You rather stick around inside Malice? I'll place you inside the Deadhouse!" He laughs "You two seem like you can take orders, be spies for me." His face grows serious. "Or, I can always kill you."_

_Gears winces. Haru smiles at this. "one condition." She raises a finger. Tall Jake raises his 'brow'. "Which is?"_

_Haru glares at him for a moment. "First, get your damn hand off me. Second, You need a new Timekeeper, no? Make her, (she points at Gears) The new Timekeeper. I'll do the running around, and she'll, be safe inside here."_

_Tall Jake frowns at this, taking his hand off Haru's head, and placing it by his mouth, in a wondering pose. He looks over Gears, then Haru. He then begins to laugh. "My dear child, nowhere inside Malice is safe." He bends forward. "But, I'll take up your request." He rubs his neck "Seems... (he glares at Haru) Your so presestant." He leans back straight again, turning to Gears. "You will be trained, " He taps her lightly with his staff, "by my assistant." Gears raises a brow. He watches this, then chuckles. "My assistant, works here. Inside the Clocktower. Which is why I was here," _

_He points at the top of the tower. "But be carful. He's quite... temperamental. impatient. (he smiles) Quite like I am. His name, is Jake Nights. He came here quite long ago." He chuckles "He was the Original leader of Havoc, and other "rebellion" Groups. On a mission, he came here. Still have no idea why exactly, but he didn't do his job for them. Instead, he CREATED the Timekeeper. Naturally, I would have killed him the instant I saw him . But, he said he was born here, and a natural mechanic." He smiles, turning his back to thr girls. "Now off you go. It's a long travel to the top of the tower- oh, by the way..." He stops dead in his tracks, turning slowly towards the girls. "...If you EVER think of betraying me, Telling anyone information of ticket hideouts, or joining Havoc, or anything like that, I will not hesitate, for an instant, to kill you. Even if you leave, I will hunt. You. Down." He threatened. His eyes piercing through them like daggers. _

"_The rules still apply to you both, however. You can leave at anytime. But know this, (he raises a finger) you have to find a successor. As a Timekeeper, there is a Watch Jake designed that will give you access to travel anywhere, inside Malice, or outside, If need be. That being said, that means your memories will remain." He smiles softly. "As long as your to be trusted, I will not strip you of these spectacular opportunities. Understood?" Gears nods, Haru half-nods. He nods back "Oh, and Haru?"_

_She finches a bit, because she was only half paying attention. "We will see each other very soon. A job, or, "mission", if you will. because I need something done. After that however, you will work under Jake to prove your worthy." He states. Then turns and walks away. Gears and Haru looks at each other with weird expressions on, but shrugs and makes their way up to the Top of the Clocktower._

_It took them a good 2 hours to get up to the top; they lied on the ground of the top floor, out of breath. It seemed much smaller than they thought inside the book. In real life... Gears looked up a bit, hearing steps coming from down the hall not far from the stairs. Haru raised a brow "What?"_

_Gears pointed at the hallway entrance. Haru frowned and turned her head backwards. There, came out a man not much different looking then Tall Jake himself. Almost like brothers.. or Father and son, but with hair. His hair was jet black, in between short and medium; the back down to the bottom of his neck, the sides shorter, down to the bottom of his ears, his bangs down to the middle of his eyes. his eyes red, but normal like a humans. His face was a bit more on the feminine side, his chin slightly square, and smallish high cheekbones; no scars, and quite pale, but had a splash of dirt on his left cheek. Slim, He was 6'6", and looked about 18 or 19 years old. He was wearing, what they later found out, was his usual clothing. Baggy greyish pants, a normal white t-shirt, which was actually darker and dirty due to all the oil and that for the machines, and a black, torn up trench coat._

"_What... who are you two?" he asked in a slight british accent. _

"_Dude?! Your british?" Haru replies getting up. Gears rolls her eyes. "You and your british fanatics..." she gets up "...Hello. You must be Jake. Tall Jake's assistant. I'm Alys." She extends a hand. "And I'm Haru~" She smiles. Jake just stares blankly, shaking Gear's hand. "So... Then," he shuffles his feet slightly, which had on metal boots. "Why are you here..?" _

_Haru raises a brow, noticing his constant shuffling. He didn't seem threatening in the almost seemed... nervous. "Where here because, well Tall Jake hired us, and said you are to train us, so your our... (she looks at Haru)... boss?" Gears replies. Jake frowns at this. "Two... children. Not only children but GIRLS. GIRLS!" He throws a wrench at a near-by wall. "GIRLS! How am I suppose to train THEM?" Haru frowns "Is that an issue? SEXIST. In fact; anything you can do I can do better!" _

_Jake glares at her "Is that so...?" Haru shakes her head "yes". Jake Smiles. "Then we shall see won't we?" He hands a silver watch to her, and smiles down at Gears, handing her a golden watch. "Your training will be for the head Timekeeper." He turns to Haru. "And as for you, an assistant." She rolls her eyes. She could tell already he was gonna be hard to work with._

"_Welcome, to Malice."_

_. _


	7. The Last Members of Havoc

_**Chapter 7**_

"_**The Last Members Of Havoc"**_

Paige grimaced as she made her way through the stench and filth under her feet. As far as she could tell; she got washed up into some sewers. How exactly, she didn't know, and, much rather didn't WANT to know.

She was soaked, along with her bag, and all the contents inside. She was beginning to doubt the lighters, batteries, or the matches made it. She had tried it already. But what she was worried about the most was; the comic. Because of the plastic covering, she was sure it would be alright. But not completely positive.

After surfacing from all the tumbling, twirling and tossing from the storm's wind attack on the river, after she thought she was going to drown; she had ended up inside what she thought was the sewers, due to the stench. It had stopped raining, but it was pitch black, so she couldn't see anything. Only smelt, and it was terrible. She'd had heard a sound behind her, so she decided to go forward. As she went; she began to see a light. And that's where she was heading now.

A train. That's where she was supposed to be heading. Nice, dry, warm train. Not this smelly, sticky, sludgy cold crap. Oh was she ever going to kill those two idiots for sending that beast to attack her. Her clothing- a mucky mess! Even her sweater... "so much for the extra clothing" She sighed. She was now at the light, and as she approached it, she realized she wasn't in any placed she recognized. The placed looked deserted. Only a platform stood to her left, and train tracks in front of her heading to her right. The light wasn't that bright; even from coming from the pitch black sewers. She sighed, heading up the plat form. Looking straight ahead, she saw a sign. A train stop sign. She hesitated for a moment. And looked around more.

All around her, were nothing but dead, lonely trees. The looked as if they were alive, moving in the non-existing wind. Or... at least she couldn't feel it. There was bushes behind the plat form. Ones she'd never seen before... empty, but prickly like a rose bush, but had no flowers. Only rock like faces. One grabbed at her ankle, so she stayed at the middle of the platform. She read the sign: Sunk-tears. The name was appropriately given. The stench did bring tears. She sighed and took off her bag, placing it down. She took everything out to dry. Even though there was no sun... nor even hardly a sky. It was covered in clouds with a reddish orange glow. She handled the comic, glaring at it slightly. Such fuss over one little clue, that may not even hold a clue to begin with. She sat down and opened it; she didn't feel afraid, cause she knew where she was. She knew she was now never safe. She was inside MALICE.

She opened the first page to its cover; a picture of a boy, whom was getting its face chewed on by a mechanical monkey. By the looks of it; it didn't look like, what Shadow called, a "chitter". Far to large... looked about 5 ft. at least. She turned the page. That page was filled with... who looked like... Her eyes widened a little. Tall Jake, and some girl named Gears. She shivered and skipped it. There was a boy whom was entwined in seaweed inside a river, drowning. A girl who was running inside what looked like a chapel, the another girl who was inside a city talking to some boy about joining some group. That girl looked awfully like... No. No it WAS who she thought it was.

"Hail!" Paige cried happily. She had found her friend, she was safe. She was going to join a group called... "Havoc". Hail had found the group Shadow had talked about so often. Paige was relieved. But.. the worried filled her once again. She didn't know... where to find her. It looked like a city, but from what she saw, in the comics she read... there was no city...

Paige grabbed her stuff and shoved it in her back, leaving her ticket out and the comic. If anything, she'd figure the train guy would know where she was; how to get there. Till then she sat down by the tracks waiting.

* * *

><p>"So. You want to join Havoc?" Scotty asks Hail, whom was looking about in The City. She had only been here for a few days, but she had been fortunate enough to run into a boy named "Justin" by the train station where she had got off. He called it "The Terminus". A place were all the trains were controlled on a tight schedule. All around were many creatures.<p>

Hail was awe-stricken. From what Shadow had showed her and Paige, Malice was just a horror land, filled with nothing but terrified, slaughtered children and horrifying creatures. Not this... _NORMAL _looking train platform- that was trapped or made in the 1930's clashed with The medieval and Victorian era. The only peculiar thing was the 'Normal' looking creatures/ folks of Malice wandering train-to-train travelling places. Hail frowns at this. "Hey, Justin... why are.. I mean.. these.. 'people'? Are they residents of... Malice?" Justin gives her a small look, but shakes his head yes, but tells her to hold her questions and to just follow him.

She refused. "Why?! I hardly even know you! I mean... I'm GLAD I didn't get dropped off at the Clock tower or Dead house or whatever that creepy ticket guy was blabbing about-"

Justin lifts a finger to his mouth and points at a tall guy in black spandex, with a helmet covering everything but his mouth, and holding a gun. A Regulator. 'Guards of Tall Jake'. Justin pointed out. Hail frowns as they continue to walk "Tall Jake's guards- what are they-"

Justin stomps on Hails foot; she lets out a yelp, causing a Regulator to glare and walk towards them. "Crap..." he mutters. Hail glares at him as he gives her a look back "shut up and let me handle this-". Hail rolls her eyes and keeps quiet. The Regulator walks right up to Justin. He looks down at him, extending a hand. Justin rolls his eyes and gives him some odd looking coins. The Regulator nods and walks away.

Justin glares at Hail again "Thanks. You made me pay the fee." Hail raises a brow. Justin rolls his eyes again "newbies."

Justin dropped her off to Scotty after explaining to him why it took so long to get there. Then walked away stating he'd meet them back at the base. Scotty had explained to Hail that they have been looking for her for some time now. "Shadow sent for you. She's your friend, right?" Hail's eyes widen "Shadow?! She's here? I thought she was back at home, in the real world." Scotty raises a brow "err... with Paige." She finished reluctantly, thinking hard on this concept, _'home...'._

Scotty sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. Shadow has always been here. Now if you come with me to Havoc so you can be _registered_. So we can start with the basics then shall we?" He smiles at her. She glances at him "eh? 'Basics'?"

He nods "All the new members of Havoc get this lecture. It's more or less tradition."

"Havoc…?" Hail's eyebrow twitches as she lifts a hand up. "OK look. I JUST got off the train, so I don't know what the HELL you are talking about, alright? I mean- I'm glad that guy picked me up at the train station… Terminus? Rather then the Clock tower-"

Scotty smiles again "So you know some of the basics then. That s good; you'll need it. Eat this-" He shoves a piece of chicken inside Hail's mouth when she opens her mouth to rant again. "-You'll probably real hungry after your trip. So finish that up and follow me." Scotty hands her the plate and an odd looking bottle of liquid then begin to walk away. Hail takes the foods and liquid; then follows Scotty in a little jog.

* * *

><p>Paige stands up sharply at the sight of the train approaching. She places the ticket in her opposite hand to fling her sling-bag over her shoulder, after the train slows to a halt. A slightly tall man (what looked like a man to Paige) emerged from the entrance of the train. He was wearing a white mask, with drippy dots for eyes and mouth, for a face. He was wearing a conductors suit and hat. He watched Paige as she walked forward, hesitantly.<p>

"Er… is this the train to the er… go throughout Malice…?" Paige raised her head up to his pale masked face. She hadn't expected him to answer at all, because she assumed he couldn't. It surprised her when he did answer her. "Miss- You need a ticket to get anywhere." He stated, continuing to stare down at her with his empty eyes. Paige wondered if he could see anything at all- or if he was some sort of predator- who smelt his way around…

"Um… does this train go to… er-" Paige reached for the comic. The conductor speaks again. "To go anywhere you need a ticket." He states again. Paige glares at him "If you let me finish, I want to know if you know a girl by the name of 'Hail' go by here. You know… brown hair, tallish. Her hair is in a braided and she'll probably be wearing a yellow sweater." She motioned her hands to the description, but stopped, realizing again he probably couldn't see anything.

The conductor cocked his head to the side "Miss- Many children travel on my trains. How am I to know were to find your friend?" Paige gives an exasperated sigh. "She's in the comic! The only one who's on the train in the comic!" She waves it around frantic. The conductor's head cocks to the side again "I know of no comic, miss. But if you like I can take you to wherever you need to go."

Paige sighs again, opens the comic to the Paige with Hail getting off the train with that guy, and expands it outward so the conductor can see. "Do you know her? Do you know were she went?" Paige gave a slight desperate look his way. He hesitates for a moment, but turns around and stands at the trains doorway. "That is the Train Plaza. The Terminus. I will take you there-" He opens the entrance and seconds her forward. "Ticket please."

Sometime later, Paige arrives at a large plateau which could only be the place the Conductor said it was. The Terminus. Paige stared up at the pillared roof; then at the comic. No doubt about it- this was the place.

Paige skimmed the comic. To her, it was a map. A map to find Hail, her 'treasure'. Too late to realize however, the Regulator that came trudging toward her. He raised his gun, aiming for her head. Just as Paige looked up, she felt a heavy, push to her side; she fell to the ground, and saw the lazar zoom right above her. She saw a flash of dark blue at the corner of her eye, and quickly got up. The think in blue, however, thought differently.

"Get down!" He'd said, pushing her down again, shooting at the Regulator that tried shooting at her; which was now accompanied by a friend, whom were both aiming their guns at the guy. Paige looked up after she fell again, ready to bash the guys head in, when she suddenly realized who he was.

"Your Justin!" She yelled at him. He took a glance at her before resuming his attention to the Regulators. "Ya, so? And put that DAMNED comic away! It's the reason these Regulators are attacking you!" Justin dodged a shot to the leg, nearly hitting Paige. She fell back again onto her back, after just sitting up. "Why?! It's my only way of finding-"

Justin shot her a lethal look "Just do it. I know where your friend is. Just follow my lead-". Paige hesitates, but does as she's told. Justin kneels down, hiding behind a very short, but VERY fat creature. He looks into Paige's eyes. Paige glares back- but she couldn't help but notice how oddly cute he was.

He had sandy blonde hair, which, was right now, short and messy. His face was slightly square but his chin and cheeks were soft. His eyes were brown. Justin took her hand and nodded to a door about 20 feet away. "Follow me, and DON'T make a sound." He knelt, and peaked at the Regulators, which were wondering around, guns out, searching for the two of them. Justin looks back at her "Now when I say run; you will run. Understand?" He says firmly. Paige swallows but nods her head.

"Good. Now- on the count of 3-" He stands a little, and motions her to do the same. "1-2…..3!" He jumps up and pulls on Paige's hand, forcing her to run with him. It was hard for her to keep up, with her bag banging her side. Justin swerved in between a couple of residents of Malice, avoiding bumping into any of them, and avoiding the Regulators to see them. But a couple gave them odd looks. One looked as if they wanted them both dead; he looked miserable. However-

Paige tripped on a smaller resident of malice. She flew forward, bumping into another resident, (the one who looked as if he wanted to rip someone's head off) gave a loud yelp, causing all the regulators to look over.

"GET UP!" Justin hissed, forcing Paige to her feet. She had never been more embarrassed as she was now. Justin now dragged her in front of him, just as the Regulators started shooting at them. Justin took out, what looked like a grenade; into the crowd, at the up-coming Regulators. The grenade actually drew smoke out of it, making the atmosphere on the Terminus fog up; as Paige watched it. Justin jumped over a shorter Resident and Grabbed Paige's arm, shoving her through the doorway they saw earlier. She saw shots of lazar and long needle-like things go through the fog, at them. Paige was too distress to notice the dead body's lying on the floor in front of her.

She fell through the doorway inside a cave-like tunnel. Justin came right after her, slamming the door shut behind him. Paige sat up, and glanced at him. He was breathing heavily. "You know-" Justin sighed, turning to her, his eyes narrowing. "-for being Shadows friend, your pretty stupid."

Paige opened her mouth to comment, but her face suddenly looked confused. "Shadow..?" She stood up. Justin gave her a look. "Ya, Shadow. You know- Gear's-"

She frowned again "Gears..? Oh wait! That girl in the comic…?" She went for the comic again, but Justin placed a hand on hers to stop her. "Just- never mind alright? I know who Gears is, what she looks like. Just ENOUGH about that damned comic-" They heard a loud bang on the door; someone was trying to break it down.

Justin turned sharply to the door, then back to Paige "We need to get out of here". He started jogging down the tunnel. Paige hesitated, but ran after him, calling his name.

After what felt like hours. They began emerging from the tunnel into a dark, deserted landscape; Justin lead her down the dusty road in front of them. She glanced back behind her to the beginning of the road, were she saw stairs leading up to train tracks and a sign. She squinted at it, but couldn't read it from so far away. Justin noticed this and chuckled. "It says Talon Fells. We would have taking the train here if you hadn't caused so much attention…". He turned his attention back to walking toward an abandon village. Paige squirmed at this, and wondered were the residents were. But even more important; where they were going.

Paige tapped Justin's shoulder. He turns around and gives her a look. "Yes? You need something…? We're kind of in a bit of a rush-" He signals to the long road ahead. Paige ignores him. "And WHERE are we in a rush to, exactly?"

Justin rolled his eyes and gave a loud sigh "Do you suffer from memory lost or something…? Hell- If Kady was here-…." He shook his head "-anyways. Were off to Havoc. "

"You mean that place were that boy named Scotty-"

"-Took her, yes." Justin cut her off impatiently. He took out a metal contraption and fiddled with it has he walked. Paige glanced around again. To her left was empty buildings and swaying trees that moved without wind. To her left was a abandon park that she assumed children played at. She began to feel uneasy the more she looked around.

When they past it Justin looked up at Paige's worried gaze. Justin couldn't help but laugh "Don't look so worried. These people has left years ago." Paige gave him a look "Left…?"

Justin's smile fades. "Ya. Left. Well- more like forced out." He glaces away from her for a moment before resuming his convocation "Scotty told me about what happened actually- when I first came here. Kady—she asked what happened." Justin took a quick glance at her "You have the same coloured hair of her, you know. Though I'm not gonna tell you about her." He said defensively, after she gave him a quizzical look. "We haven't talked about her in years… She walked out on us- so did Seth." His faces saddens as he continues to walk down the road. Paige swallows and watches him. A few minutes later she glanced ahead and saw a slight glimmer ahead.

Justin smiled again and laughed out of nowhere "Then again- you can't let this place get to you." He lifts a finger to Paige, whom stepped back at the sudden movement. "That's lesson number one when you arrive." He turns back forward. Paige scoffs and glares at him "Lesson? Whatever. " She turns away from him, glancing back at the abandon village behind them, which now looked just like a blurred object. Justin saw this and sighed. "You really want to know, don't you?"

Paige turned back to him, and nods. He sighs again "Fine. But I'm not giving a history lesson or anything. That's Scotty's job, not mine. I just gather recruiters and lead missions. I'll just give you the basics of what happened… " He indicates behind them, to the village. "Tall Jake took them-"

Paige flinches at the name. Justin notices it and laughs "What? You afraid of him?" Paige looked away, face red. "Just shut up and continue."

Justin shrugs and smiles "OK then- if you say so. Anyways- someone spoke against Tall Jake when he first ruled here, after he took over-"

Paige raises a brow "Took over?" Justin glares at her. "You- really don't know nothing, do you? *he shakes his head* Figures. Shadow didn't tell you shit all. The idiot-"

Paige frowns and wonders what the hell hes talking about. She also wondered just how long they've known each other.

"Anyways-" Justin leads Paige to a clearing; the bank of the lake in front of them. He set up the boat as he talked. "Tall Jake was ruler only of one place to begin with, before he went crazy and took everything else- or something like that. Scotty knows all the details- Ask him." He pushes the boat off the shore and into the water "There were six rulers in all. We know now for-sure now that almost all of them are now dead. Except one- The Lack." He gazes sadly up at the sky for a moment, before indicating for her to get in.

She does; and he follows behind her. He takes the rows and starts paddling. "Tall Jake is one of the six by the way. There's rumours that Tall Jake sent someone to kill his enemy's. They succeeded- only one left. But before we knew that- we sent several members of Havoc to find the Queen of Cats and the Shard, You know… Tall Jake's greatest enemy? The Shard I mean. Not that annoying cat." He turns the boat and points to a silver hatch "That's Havoc's entrance, Many wanted to change it- but because Tall Jake still doesn't know we're here- were staying." He continues to row. "The six all ruled different places throughout Malice before Mr. TJ took over. " He chuckled at the name "Scotty will tell you the rest, when we make our way to our next mission."

Paige's eyes widen "Wait what?" Justin gives her a look, reaching for the pole, stabilizing the boat still so Paige can get out "Ya. You and Hail are coming. You two are what we were waiting for to do this mission." Paige got out and stared at Justin as he tied the boat to the pole "Wait—what how the hell did you two—"

He sighs again "Just shush it, alright? I told you we will explain everything when we see Scotty. But I will tell you one last thing-" He explains, after Paige opens her mouth to protest "It involves bringing us one step closer to TJ. His name is a hassle to say and hes not m=worthy of it anyways." He noted as he opened the hatch "Lady's first-" Paige glares, then looks down the dark tunnel- turned around, and climbed down the tower.

Paige inhales deeply. The air inside this submarine-looking place was clearer then the air up above them- which reeked of oil, gas and burnt rubber. She stepped aside as Justin came down behind her. "Home sweet home." He smiled and head her down the corridor. As she past she saw one room had bars. Looked like a prison. But the other rooms looked normal. To her left she saw one room had a bunch of gadgets of metal, armour and clothing. Looked like a storage room. To her left was a room that looked like it was filled with a supply of food, and water. Justin lead her toward a hall to her left, which was filled with empty rooms, with bunk beds and dressers. Paige smiles softly. It looked like an OK-place compared to what she saw up above. Justin pointed all around "As you can see, these are were everyone sleeps. No-one is here right now, because there out gathering supplies."

He places a hand on a door handle "And this- is the main room. Were meetings and shit gets done!" He yells happily, opening the door.

* * *

><p>Hail glances at the door as It opened. Scotty said no one was here, and wont be for hours, so why was the door opening? Scotty smiles at her "That should be them."<p>

Hail frowns at him "Who- exactly would be th-"

She stops mid-sentence. She saw as a firm-build boy came in, along with a skinny blonde, whom looked as if (and smelt like) she was trudging through a muddy garbage can. The girl looked up at Hail with a shocked expression. Scotty grinned and plugged his nose with his thumb and pointer-finger "Whoa! Justin how can you STAND that smell?"

Justin merely grinned"Well- when you've been inside Malice for so long—bad smells are almost don't exists. He laughs.

Hail smiles at the blonde "Paige!" She stands up and extends her arms for a hug.

* * *

><p>Paige, still in shock, doesn't move. She saw Hail, unharmed, and ALIVE. She smiled back and held up her hands "No hug. " She looked down at herself "I came through the sewers."<p>

Justin and Scotty both gave her a disgusting look. Hail frowned "That's how you got here..? Really." She laughed "How…. Sad. But how…?"

"Long story-" Paige noted- just as Justin cut her off again.

"And will be told another time. Right now, YOU need a shower-" He pointed at Paige, whom glared at him "And YOU need rest." He points at Hail. "Because tomorrow- we have the mission. Did you fill Hail in…? He asked Scotty, whom grinned "Yep~"

Hail grinned at Paige. Paige grinned back "Glad your back. I'm sorry that- he got you…" Paige watched her sadly. Hail smiled softy "No worries. Its not like he hurt me or anything."

Paige smiles "Good- by the way how did he take you? Meaning- when he did, how did it feel—"

Justin raised a finger "ANOTHER time." He pushed Paige toward the doorway "Because you need a bath. Tomorrow were going to visit a 'friend', at the Clock-Tower."


	8. Gears

_Before you read this chapter- may I ask all who are reading this to kindly read my profile page for the updates/ answers to questions page you can add to/ follow._

_Unless- You want me to make a Malice web-page you all can go to?_

_ooooo- maybe. Leave a comment/vote below?  
><em>

_But besides that- I supose- I should let you know first-_

**_I will be making a second series to this one!_ **

_That's right. And trust me I'm a bit excited for it, actually. Well- actually I've been writing that one instead of this one^^'_

_It's a bad habit- writing chapters I'm not supose to thus this one took forever. _

_Anyways this second series will be about the 4- (for all you Tj fans out there ;) ))_

_Gears, Tall Jake, Jake Nights, and Haru._

_Why? Well it is relevent to this series..._

_Just set in an earlier time_

* * *

><p>Paige got into the boat behind Justin, and Hail, with Scotty. Justin explained that on average only 3 people were normally to a boat, so no one would accidentally fall out.<p>

"One person did once-" Scotty stated, after grabbing the oars and following Justin across the lake. He spoke loudly for all to hear him. "-he got dragged underwater by some watery-living rotting flesh…." He frowns "…monster? He drowned anyhow- possibly got eaten alive too…" He watched the water wearily. Hail pulled her hand back from the water after Scotty's explanation.

"Er-" She leaned back into the boat, away from the water. "Was he a friend…?" She turned to Scotty. He gave her a sad look, but said nothing. Justin glances behind him to the shore, then to the sky. Today it was purple-ish navy blue. Early morning. "We think Mr. TJ has something to do with the water-creature. Just like everything else in this now god-awful place." He turned back to the others "But I still prefer it here over home." He laughed.

Paige and Hail give looks to each other. Hail frowns, turning to Justin "And what makes you think HE'S behind everything?"

He whistles and chuckles "Of course he is. As I said earlier" He turns to Paige with a smile "He's a crazed- insane, power-hungry bastard who has no soul, or heart- for that matter…" Paige smiled, and Justin placed the oars down at the side of the boat; got out, and dragged the boat a bit into the shore. He extended a hand to Paige and helped her out. Scotty did the same, parking beside them.

The boys dragged the boats onto the shore and lead the way down the road. Justin face-palmed, grinning. "Oh ya! Paige asked about the village. You know-" He mimed a ghost. Scotty rolled his eyes "And I figure you told her nothing".

Justin shook his head "Let it all for you buddy. You explain better." He places his hands in the pocket of his baggy army-green pants. "And before you say anything else-" He starts, noticing Scotty's irritated face "-NO, I didn't give the new-recrutnent lecture. She's friends with Shadow for christ-sake! She should have filled them in."

Hail gave him a look. He grins at her "And I supose he bored you to death with the basics of what you already know- right?"Justin gave Scotty a knowing look, which, he ignord and continued to lead them down the dusty road. "Wether they know the basics or not- its always good to make sure. Shadow's friend or not- you can't rely that she had told them anything. Shes slow like that-" He shrugs.

Paige smiles sligtly, agreeing silently, and Hail laughs at this. "So true. But to tell you the truth- she hardly said anything about Havoc- Just that she and some chick named 'Gears' makes sure it stays alive- Because they are against Tall Jake. Apperently they faught him at one point- but was betrayed half-way through by someone working for Tall Jake. Havoc won the battle- but he returned. A group of Havoc members were to go after Tall Jake and kill him. But failed to do so. Then Tall Jake took over again- on the lookout for Havoc and other rebelion groups against him... could that be why security is so tight now-a-days?"

Scotty nodds "Ya. Although at first it wasn't that bad. It only started being so after... Well when Shadow appeared here, now that I think about it..." He glances around quickly and pulls out a wad of paper, showing it to Hail and Paige. "A comic. It's practically destroyed now but- theyr'e forbiddened."

Paige scoffs "ya. I know. Why the hell IS that anyways? I mean it's a damn comic. It runs out of ink after a few days anyways. Well- at least mine did..." She reaches into her back and shows them hers. It- however, still had ink.

"Hold up-" Justin takes it from her "...HOW long have you had this..?" He flips through it after glancing around cautiously. Paige shrugs "Ah...a... a day? I really don't know. When I first got here, it was only yesterday so-"

Scotty raises his hand to stop her "Wait- yesterday? Then the ink should have worn out by now-"

Paige frowns "No- no the comic Shadow had lasted 3 days! I got this from-" She stopped mid-sentance.

"You got this from...?" Scotty stopped walking and turned to face her. She hesitates "Um- ah... d-do you know... anyone by the name of..." She stroked her hair nervously "Miss. Benjamin and a guy with a girly voice?"

"SCRATCH?" Justin yelled. Paige jumped at the sudden tone. "You got it from THEM? Are you FRICKIN' SERIOUS?" He glares at her. She stares at him "Well- ya. Shadow lead me to them-" Her eyes darken "They sent some creäture to kill my parents and me-" She stares down at the ground.

Justin watches her, then hands her back the comic. "So Shadow told you to find them. Why?"

She looks up at him, and Scotty whom was now right beside them. "Ah-for this," She lifts the comic up "New addition comic. She said Hail should be in it." She flips to the page with Scotty and Hail. "Also- this.. 'Gears' you were talking about. And..." She hesitates, staring down at the page. Scotty glances over her shoulder and lets out a loud groan "Damn it... Tall Jake is there."

Justin frowns "No- no he couldn't be. Not anymore. This is 2 days old!"

Scotty shakes his head sadly "And around two weeks in the real world." He lets these words linger as he turns and begins to walk again.

"W-wait- TWO WEEKS have GONE BY? HOW?" Paige yelled, chasing after him. He shakes his head and doesn't respond. Justin pats her shoulder "It's alright. That's why were going to the Clock-Tower. To see Gears so she can tell us what the hell is going on. She is the Timekeeper after all." He shrugs and smiles "Now put that comic away. We're nearly at the Village, were Scotty can give us a history lesson."

Paige nods and does so. Hail, to her left, runs up to catch up with Scotty, whom has stopped at the enterance of the adbandon village. Scotty extends a hand to the ruins as Paige and Justin stop right beside him. He nods sadly at the village.

"Many lived here. Resedents of Malice. Innocent people. There lives were peaceful- until Tall Jake took over-"

"Took over?" Paige asked. Scotty glares at her "One thing at a time."

"Anyways. This place was the source of most children's toys were made. And- popular writers, Talented musicians. Way-back-when they always threw festivals. Celebrations to celebrate each of the Six's own 'Day of the Year'.

That is- most of the six. Tall Jake hated the celebrations- Especially his own. He felt they didn't represent it well enough- and that the other 5 were poor rulers- unfit to deserve such a celebration. However-now that I'm thinking about it- what I just said is completely irrelevant. But to sum it up- that happened, as I said, before when he only ruled the Deadhouse-"

"Deadhouse..?" Paiges eyes widened- but said nothing more.

"Yes. The Deadhouse. He ambushed the other 5 and took over. Noone really knows how he did it- but however he did- he succeded- and since then, he was the ruler. And we know for a fact- 4 of the 5 is dead-" He sighs.

"When he was ruler- for a good couple years- someone protested. Here. In the village." He notions to the play-ground at the far end "Instead of just punishing that one guy- he punished everyone. Took everyone, woman and children in all, to his Deadhouse; And what we believe- all got turned into the first batch of Regulators."

He turns away from the village and begins to ascend towards the stairs. "It's been abandon ever since- and rarely anyone ever says anything against Tall Jake now-a-days. For that's not the only village he destroyed. The lives he's took-"

Justin gives Paige and Hail a re-assuring smile, and leads them to the stairs. Paige thinks about what Scotty just said- staring hard at the ground as she walked- fighting back tears. This man- this- CREATURE- is a cold-blooded, heartless, monstrous murderer. She understood taking the guy who stood against him- but CHILDREN? That was just cruel. Paige slowly began to understand why Shadow hated him so much.

How much she said she wanted to kill him-

Scotty signals Justin, whom pulls out 4 tickets, as Hail and Paige got to the top of the stairs. Justin handed them out- while Paige absent-mindedly stared back at the Village. She could hear Scotty behind her stating he saw the bus. "It NEVER arrives too late nor early. ALWAYS on time-" Justin smiles

"Proves Gears is doing some-what a good job running the Clock-Tower." Justin stares down Scotty, whom merely stares back.

"h-hey." Hail points at the train "Whats up with the train...?" She watches as the Purple-navy blue sky's clouds move faster behind the train, as it came speeding toward them. Scotty turns to what she's pointing at, then continues to frown for a while before turning to her and saying "ya that s normal. Usually when the clouds go over like that- it's a meeting sign for each of the rebellion groups to all form together and meet. However- we had to change that since someone ratted our meeting signal/hide-out meeting place to Tall Jake in exchange for his freedom from the place." He scoffs

"can't believe he'd actually thing Tall Jake would cut a deal like that. I swear- he's having WAY to much fun-"

"Gaining more power." Justin finished for him, handing the Conductor his ticket, then the lady's did so after him. Scotty, however, stayed outside to talk to the conductor.

Justin extended an arm to the seats in front of them. "Take a seat, anywhere you please." He smiles at Paige. She turns to Hail, whom raises her eyebrows to her and giggles. They both take the seat right across from Justin, and Scotty, as he gets into the train. He takes a seat and instantly turns to Justin.

"He says Tall Jake IS, in fact, gone from the Clock-Tower, and he will take us straight there." He fumbles inside his pocket and pulls out what looked like four short metal vials. He holds one up, pushes the button on its side, and tosses it at Hail, whom catches it, after its expanded. Paige and her examines the 5ft slim metal stick she held in her hand; touches the tip lightly; she watches as a little trickle of blood falls from her finger.

"carful-" Scotty comments "It's sharp. We'll need these when we enter the Menagerie. Gear's changed it a bit- but we still need to fight a bit-" he sighs. Justin smiles "But all we need to do is fight to stay alive till we find her secret elevator. " His smile fades "Er- well- NOW her secret elevator. Haru actually made it-"

Scotty turns to him sharply and gives him a deadly look. Justin shuts up immediently. "Anyways-" Scotty turns back to the two girls "I reckon you know how to flims a twig around, right?"

Paige and Hail nod in sync. He smiles "Good. You won't have any trouble then-" He extends his own, after handing one to Paige and Justin "The top tip is coated with a type of crystal- fatle to poison-" he notices Paige shiver- "because they're are snakes there that, when they bite you, give u a slow most painful death. Of course- we just learn about them about 10 years ago- when that trader left us."

Paige looks up "Traitor?" Justin sighs "No. Just no. Scotty, and some members of Havoc may think she's a spy- but I don't believe it for a second."

"Who?" Hail asked "Gears?"

"No!" Scotty yelled "Just- just nevermind. We don't need to discuss this anymore. She's dead, and whats done is done." He stares out the window, directly behind him and Justin. Only the one window was there, as Paige and Hail's side did not.

"Besides we're nearly there. So, lets take a break and no more questions for now." He then begins to ignore everyone. Justin rolls his eyes "fine."

Paige looks at Hail, whom is staring at the roof, then back to Justin, whom was also staring out the window. She shrugged then remained lost in thought the whole way there.

About what felt like an hour had gone by, and Paige watched as other children got on, traveling around in search for white tickets, and as Justin had explained, Tall Jake made it even more challenging and scarce to find. She watched as some creatures from all around Malice got on, and off. Some Regulators even were on- and she was surprized they didn't recognize or grab them. Scotty had been so sure that they would see them and kill them. Justin just laughed and said they wouldn't recognize us- because Tall Jake mustn't know they are already here. Other wise, they're would be signs with their faces on them- probably the faces used in the comic.

So Paige let it go. Best not to argue, she figured, so as not to cause attention, as Scotty had so kindly said they were already doing by risking their lives to be outside of Havoc's safest quarters. He was scared, as Paige soon find out some while after the Regulators left, that anyone would recognize them. But then he reminded himself that the comic was forbidden, so no one COULD know about them- Shadow's friends.

Justin got off first, helping Paige and Hail out right after. He even helped Scotty out, whom's face turned bright red, as Paige and Hail laughed. He stormed off ahead of them, with Justin racing after him, like a puppy who is apologizing for not grabbing his masters paper when asked. Paige and Hail placed the metal-sticks back to their original positions, and hiding them inside their back pockets.

Hail turns around behind her, and back again admiring the scenery; her eyes narrowed, and her lips pursed out. Paige also glances around, noticing then, a scent of burnt rubber; the hissing of the pipes, jerk of Gears seen from the face of the Clock up above them. "this place is a tad odd-" She strokes the stonewall leading to an entrance marked as _'Clock-Tower, this way.'_

"In fact this all is- this place is practically all made of METAL!"

Justin smiles at her "But of course. How can it be Tall Jake's realm if it's filled with Flowers, rainbows and sun-shine?!" He laughs.

"Oh ha-ha. hilarious." Scotty rolled his eyes, taking a turn down the cold-damp hallway up to the door leading through the first floor of the Clock-Tower. Justin pouts "why are you such a bore? Ever since you found out Seth was murdered and Kady was-"

Scotty snapped back around and grabbed the collar of Justin's shirt. "Don't- you EVER mention Kady in front of me. You know nothing of what really happened. How, it was YOUR idea to let her leave. Let Seth leave the hide-out"

Justin lifted his hands in a defensive position "Whoa hey man- I ment no harm. I was just asking."

Scotty glares at him one last time before turning in his heel, and lead them through the doorway.

The first thought that crossed her mind was "Wonderland. This place looks like freaking Alice in Wonderland..." She had thought- after seeing the village- that it would be dead- looking place. Like the tree's and the prickly bushes that were surrounding the train plateau she entered when she first got here.

But no, the Menagerie was beautiful with many normal-looking animals, carnival like atmosphere, tall handsome giant doll like houses with no people actually living in side. But, of course, everything was made of metal, including the trees, some birds, and several horses. Paige could see from the far end a candy looking tent near a small door, that she could only assume, was the secret elevator.

But, the appeared to be a giant 6ft. Monkey guarding it. Justin pointed at the monkey "That, is Bob. He is Gear's monkey, and Scotty has a crystal needed for the monkey, as it stands, it is not actually on." Scotty pulls out a five inch long white milky like crystal and begins to walk over to Bob.

Justin walks right behind him, and signals for Paige and Hail to follow. Paige could see Scotty fiddling around on the back of Bobs head, and she could see Justin kneeling on the green grass, all around them, to help Scotty to the top of his head. Scotty yelled over to the two girls " You to stand behind us, so Bob doesnt accidentally fling you guys 10yds backwards.

The two girls Proceeds there way onward to the two boys, watching the monkey as it slowly comes to life. "Get behind that broken pillar!" Justin whispers- pointing at a pillar, that was halfway broken; a fountain, which was also broken, stood just behind it. As they made their way over there, Paige noticed a dead, skeleton body of what looked like a girl, due to her dress being on the body- by the fountain. She looked as if half her mouth was burned off. Her arms weren't there either...

Paige grimmaced; but bent down low behind the pillar. As she positioned herself, she felt a cold metal-thing below her. She picked it up- just as Hail knelt beside her. "what you have there?" Hail asked, watching Paige as she examines it.

"A pole." She answers. "Or, more specificaly- a thin pipe." She points at its side "It looks like it was used in a fight. Probably by that girl over there." She points behind her.

"oh." Hail frowns.

They turn their attention back to Justin, who was hiding behind the pillar just parallel to their own, and Scotty hid behind the fountain behind them. The monkey turned his head from side to side. She could hear the mechanical clicking from it's neck and arms. The monkey surveyed his surroundings; taking a single step forward.

Paige heard Scotty move behind her, after the monkey traveled a good few yards. She turns around, Scotty is signaling to Justin; whom began to fiddle with the door. Paige looks back to the monkey; whom was playing with one of the mechanical birds flying around.

She could feel someone pushing her slightly; she turns her head slightly.

"Get moving". She heard Hail whisper- Scotty crouched right behind her- a slight worried look flickers across his face "Quickly now- that mechanical beast could kill us at any time if it loses interest so soon. What happens after that..." He shivers.

Paige turns right, careful to hide/ shield herself from the monkey's view. Justin grunts softly- pushing the elevator door up, so she positions herself behind the pillar Justin just used- Hail copys. Scotty helped Justin push up the door- because it appeared to be stuck.

Justin grunts again "Man- she mustn't have used this in so long-" He whispers, taking a quick glance behind him to the Monkey.

Scotty nods silently- pulling out a wrench from his bag and handing it to Justin. "Hey- thanks!" Justin smiles at Scotty. He scowls"Just hurry up-" Scotty whispers sharply, taking a nervous glance at the two girls. Justin laughs softly "Hey- no worries;" he loosens the elevator door's hinges "-We'll head there semi-free! You worry far too much-" He pushes the wrench downward- forcing the nut sharply open, causing the door to swing off; hanging off the top bolt; and slamming into the metal wall with a sharp CLANG.

Scotty and Justin both go pale. Paige turns her head slowly around-

The Monkey stares darkly back toward them. Justin swallows "J-Just- slowly make your way into the elevator..." He says slowly to the two girls. They obey- Paige crept slowly, and lowly, behind Justin and Scotty- making her way inside the now over-ly exposed elevator.

She makes it inside- and turns back to Justin to tell him to get in- just before she heard a loud mechanical scream.

She saw the mechanical monkey come racing toward them- she screamed loudly and pulled Hail inside- whom was watching the monkey charge toward them. She fell backwards inside the elevator- bumping into the back wall. Paige looked around frantically. "Where's the damned buttons?! How the hell are we suppose to move anywhere?!"

Scotty shrugged at her helplessly; then turns his direction back to the monkey. Justin frowns and pulls out his weapon, activates it; and aims the tip to the monkey- ready to fight. "Hey! Give me a fraggler too!"

Scotty gapes at him "A... what?"

"A frazzler I ment! The grenade!" He reaches out his hand frantically- glancing at the Monkey, was closing fast on them. "Wait WHAT?!" Paige cried from behind him.

"Never mind!" Justin yelled behind him "Just find the bloody lever! It should be grayish-"

"Oh yes now that's REAL help seems every damn thing in this place is gray or black!" She yelled back.

"Well if you weren't such a git; you'd be able to tell the different colors-" Justin cut off, by plunging onto the ground.

"S-Scotty!" Hail's eyes widened. "W-What-" she watched as Scotty pushes Justin out of the way of the Monkeys harsh swings. The pillar to his left broke and rained down on the two boys. Justin took notice, and rolled away just as one missed his stomach.

Scotty gasps- safely dodging a chunk aiming for his head. He turns to Justin "Get in the elevator!" he notices Paige's frantic signals around the 4ft by 6ft rectangle room. "I-I can't find it!" She yells at Hail.

Hail Swallows hard.

Justin gets up; turning to the elevator. "Hopeless-" He mutters and runs in with Paige and Hail.

Scotty turns his attention back to the Monkey- whom now was picking up the chunks of stone pillar and throwing it at them. Scotty dodges one- taking out; a small grenade from his small bag. He goes to rip the line out- too late to see a chunk coming from his left- snapping back his left arm painfully- sending the grenade flying out of his hand.

"Ah!" Scotty yelled out in pain- his face twisted in horror. "M-My arm!"

"You idiot!" Justin yelled from behind him. He raised and activated his weapon again- aiming it at the monkey, whom now lifted Scotty up from the back of his neck. Justin threw the spear; missing his original point- (his head)- getting the foot instead. "Stay away from him!" He yelled, running toward the Monkey and Scotty- throwing anything he could at it as he made his way over there.

The Monkey's glowing red eyes looked from Scotty to Justin- and back again. He made a mechanical noise; throwing Scotty at Justin- not to far from the Elevator. Justin slows down alittle and lets out a strained gasp at Scotty's weight on him, but catches him all the same.

"Bloody hell your heavily!" Justin states, helping Scotty up- and dodging an arm flung in their direction. Scotty lets out a painful moan "I- I think he broke my arm!"

Justin groans "Nevermind that now! Just get in the Damned Bloody elevator!" He screams- picking up the dropped grenade from earlier. Scotty clutched his left arm with his right hand; turned around and bolted for the elevator. He opens a hatch on the right side of the elevator and places his good arm/hand on it.

Justin pulls the thin metal part out of the hole on top on the grenade. "Farwell Bob-y boy." He smiles and throws it- Diving into the elevator as Scotty pulls down hard on the lever- sending them upwards in steady movement.

Scotty drops himself to the floor harshly onto his knees. Justin kneels down beside him- making a sling for his arm with his jacket. The girls watch; noticing him going pale per second, and some blood dripping from Scotty's arm. "Ok maybe you were right-" Justin sights, whipping some of the blood off his arm with his own sleeves. "-maybe it was dangerous for us to leave Havoc- after so many have gotten injured, or worst." He gently places the stained, pale arm of Scotty's into his temperate sling.

"Especially you."

Justin stands up and faces the two girl's horrors faces. His sandy-blond hair messy; his face slighty rosy, and his clothing all bloody, he smiles at them. "No need to look as if you just witnessed a murder, you two. He'll be fine. Gear's help him." He turned his head to him, whom was resting his head on the side of the cart/elevator.

"B-But he lost so much blood..." Hail noted- watching him carefully. Justin turns to her "I'm aware of that. Come on- help me lift him. Were almost there-" He leans down and lifts Scotty's good arm over his shoulders. Hail lets out a soft cry, lifting his feet. Paige grabs his middle- and together- they carry him out, when the doors to the top of the ClockTower- the TimeKeeper's quarters- open.

* * *

><p>Gears hums softly, tuning up a creation she keeps behind close doors, in case Tall Jake sees it. Because if he did... well. He'd kill it. He just about did to Bob- her pet companion monkey down guarding the first floor downstairs. If she hadn't made it bigger, taller, badder, and pure evil- then he'd have it destroyed. But this one that she's making now- is well- a fox. Not really exciting, eh? She didn't care. She wanted to create a friend for Bob. So he wouldn't be lonely.

...Like she was.

Why she hasn't left yet? Who knows... well. One thing was for sure.

...Revenge.

Against the Shard; who was rumoured to be already dead. She doubted it.

Gears looked around her shop. It changed, after the years. Not by much though. Her bed still remains in the left corner by the door. The Tv's of Disovery-channel still remained at the far wall opposite of the door. The machine she used to make everything with hung right in the middle of the room- the long tenticals with tools at the end hung down for easy-reach. The table she used- sat right below it. Same old same old. Except the art supplies, paper and the easel. She was fortunate enough to receive this after convincing Tall Jake she draws for designs. Other wise, again, he wouldn't alow it.

Being the only Time-keeper left, though, he does let her get away with more then she ever did when Haru and Jake were here. How alone she feels now... trapped in grieve and loyalty. Past promises and debts to be payed.

Gears sighs and stands up, picking up the 3 foot long metal fox, and putting it away. She figured it was dinner time now, but first; she should check on the Tv room. Tall Jake had set it up yesterday at fricken 4am in the morning, knowing damn well she sucked at it-

but he said "forget what you used to do, because all u need to do is press 5 buttons, but ONLY if you see a member of Havoc or any of the other damned rebellious groups!". He then slammed both his fist onto one of the key-boards, which blew up all over him. Gears laughed.

She shuts the door behind her and locks it. Never know if Tall Jake will dig around in there. It annoyed her- and she was always surprized to how Haru EVER put up with him. Gears sighs and smiles to herself. At least it's as easy as he had said. She tried it early this morning; there was nothing to it- and no Havoc members.

The room was filled with probably over 100 tv's lined up in rows. Each one showed different and all places throughout Malice. The only place it didn't show- was the Deadhouse. Tall Jake's domain. He said they (Gears and Jake... Kinda Haru too) were not to see/be inside. He said he can tell if someone was in there.

Gears laughed, and so did Jake. They both got smacked- and Haru mentioned when his Deadhouse got blown up in his 2nd battle with the Shard including the Queen of Cats, The Lack, Havoc, Kady/Seth and Justin. He didn't smack her though. Haru I mean. probably because she was in the battle with-

Gears stops her tracks dead. She turns her head down the hallway toward the elevator. She wondered if it was Tall Jake, dreading the thought. She wasn't expecting no visitors...

She pulled out a custom-made weapon Haru made her before she disappeared. A 24 inch sword, with rigged jaw-like sharp end. She lifted it, walking slowly down the hall. She could hear rushed footsteps coming toward her- and hurried voices. Her heart sank. What if it was a random child? What if its a group of starving children looking for food? Fuck, She was never good at things like this. It was always Jake's and Haru's job. Jake did the troublemakers and Haru, the hungry ones.

She raises the weapon above her head, ready to strike, as the shadows from the walls grow larger, as they get closer.

"YYYYAAAGH!" She screams- her trench/ work coat flies behind her as she plungers her arms downward.

The children all scream and fall backwards onto the floor. Gears raises her arm again to swing, before she hears someone yell "Gears!".

She opens her eyes and lowers her arms, squinting. "...J-Justin?" She frowns.

Justin smiles "Hey! Try not to kill me please- were in bad enough shape as it is-" He indicates the body by his side, half hidden in shadows. Gears frowns again and kneels down. "...W-What. Scotty!? What happened?!" She puts her sword away and attempts to lift him. Justin chuckles bitterly "Bob happened..." He places Scotty's arm on his shoulders again, carrying him.

Gears stares after him. "...W-What...?" She races behind him. "What about Bob...?"

Justin turns sadly towards her "He attacked us... We used your crystal for him and everything" He shakes his head and continues to walk "Scotty's arm is broke and he lost a lot of blood. I took a look at it- one of his muscles ripped- and the skin on his shoulder ripped slightly. It's bad."

He stops in front of Gear's workshop/room. She runs ahead and unlocks it.

"Oh... oh I'm so sorry-" Gears whispers as Justin wobbles past her. Paige and Hail frown at each other and walks in behind Gears, whom was now gathering some supplies from a drawer beside the metal table in the middle of the room. She dragged the tentical with light at the end with her too.

She places it above Scotty, whom was now lying limply on Gear's queen size bed.

Gears places a firm hand on Scotty's wound with gauze. It soaked the blood easily. "Justin- cut off the left side of his jacket with these!" She hands him a surgical knife from her tool belt. Paige and Hail get closer for a better look on the scene.

Justin cuts/rips the whole arm part of Scotty's jacket, and strips him of the rest as Gear's reaches inside her tool-belt.

"Justin- hold this. Apply pressure!" She orders. He does so. Gears then pulls out a 4 inch-thin sewing needle and threads it with a blue thread. She knots the end; holds the needle with her teeth while she washes Scotty's wound with a soft cloth. Justin moves his hand when needed, and gazed down at his friend. He appeared to be knocked out cold from lack of blood.

Gears places a hand gently on Scotty's arm. "Hold it still, Justin, ok?" She takes the needle out of her mouth. Justin gingerly places his arm upon Scottys. Gears places the top of Scotty's shoulder's flesh flap down and proceeds so sew it together, from left to right.

Paige squimished a bit and looked away. Gears cuts the thread. "Stitches. That's the best I can do-" She sighs and begins to clean up "- he'll need a lot of rest; the teared limp on the inside will heal itself. If I knew how Haru healed it would be a better job... And again, i'm sorry about what happened."

She turns her back to the 4 of them. "You all can stay the night and wait for your friend, if you like. I expect you have much to tell me- Justin?" She asks, raising a brow to the two girls.

His face grows red slightly "well I- Yes." He sighs. "A lot actually." He glances at Scotty, who's breathing slowed down to a more natural heartbeat. "But first-" He turns to the girls.

"This, is Paige." He extends a hand to Paige, whom blushes and waves.

"And this, is Hail." He smiles at her; Hail smiles back.

"Hail and Paige huh? And why are they relevent? If they were merely members of Havoc, you wouldn't dare bring them here." She frowns and sets up the seats by the bed from the storage room. She places 5 chairs around a Marble table, plopping into one.

Justin smiles knowing-ly and offers the chairs to the girls, whom sits to the left of Justin; Gears on his right. "Well- See it's rather complicated. Lets just say... Shadows back inside Malice, and she brought some friends..."

Gears sat up sharply, thinking she heard a sound in the distance, but dismisses it. "Well I knew Shadow was back- but wait- Friends? As In help?" She frowns.

"Yes. Help."

The four of them all turn their heads sharply towards the door to the voice. The colour in Paige's face drains a bit; Hail gapes and Justin chuckles. Gears frowns slightly "Who said you could stop by? Don't you know its dangerous?"

Shadow waves her off smiling, and walks in with a trolley filled with variety of food and drinks. "I don't care, really. Dangerous or not I can do whatever I want." She sits down to the left of Gears, glancing quickly at Scotty in the bed.

"Like DRAG us into this fucked place?" Hail said bitterly. Shadow turns to her and smiles "I knew you were a survivor though. You made it thus far-"

"Only with Havoc help" Justin muttered.

Shadow doesn't reply, but nods to Paige "Just like you I take it? Nice luck by the way ran face to face with Miss. Bitch twice; and Scratch... I commend you. I truly do- I under estimated you. Obviously, as the plan was for you to stay in the real world-"

"-REAL world?" Gears scoffs "This is as real as that one sweet-heart." She rolls her eyes.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO OR WHERE OR WHAT PLACE IS REAL OR NOT!" Paige yelled. Everyone stared at her. She turned her sour gaze sharply to Shadow. "What matters, at this moment, is why the FUCK did you send a Freakin' bone beast after me!?"

Shadow stared blankly at her. "...You mean the Stalker?"

"The...what? That thing has a name?" Paige frowns. Shadow smiles "Ya. Why? You said it attacked you? Of course I wouldn't send that thing after you! I wanted you alive- not dead!"

Paige laughs "Who's to say that? Mostly everything you said is a lie- You never give reasons, explain anything, or even condemn for your actions! I mean-"

Paige stutters for words.

"-Whos to say your not WORKING for Tall Jake?" Hail asked, glaring.

Gears sighs and proceeds to pour punch juice for everyone.

Shadow stares at Hail blankly. Then smiles bitterly. "I assure you- I have no love, nor have anything to do with that low-life bastard." She sips her juice and sighs.

"Because he murdered my mother."


	9. Chorrel (Part 1)

_Hello._

_So I apologize for no updates- (Which really is untrue, seems the update site is on the newest MALICE "series" book: Malice:Awoken. I made a website of up-dates because most of you do not have an actual fan-fic account. Its not an issue, just frustrating because i am LIMITED to respond. 1 response to each chapter. Thus the site.)_

_But enough about that- I haven't been writing for many things... Things have just gone to shit/hell. In life, school, and everything else. (Mind, body, life, school, etc)_

_Not only that- I can't focus on one thing at a time. Thus I said I'll be making three MALICE SERIE._

_This one, placed in "present time"_

_In "Past time" With The 4 ( TJ, Gears, Haru, and Jake Nights, all mentioned in ch.6, "Gears")_

_Malice: Awoken. Set also in present/past, but a "What if" Malice was real._

_I'm also working on others to for other things- Because ALL OF THEM CONNECT. (lets see how to explain this... there is 4-5 worlds connected in one big "series" continued with some characters... in different places...)_

_However: time for GOOD NEWS: _

_I am planing to make a VOICE chapter of the Fan-fiction!_

_That's right. I need voice actors for each Characters in MALICE: Tall Jake Strikes Back!_

_See the website to see which Character is available. Message me if you have any questions._

_Deadline will be end of Feb.- So I can get my new computer by then- and all the programs I need. (Plus time for people to decide/ gather people.)_

_This idea came from some you-tube videos. It's to also bid me time to make up for all the missed-chapters. I have them all written out, but now (ch. 1-4 i didn't have an beta aka pre-editor.) I have an editor whom is helping with spelling and what not. Story line is mine tho. _

_Each chapter is written out (I believe I'm up to chapter 12)_

_I just need to actually sit down and type/revise._

_Because if I become good enough- (Seems this is my last school year) I'll presume writing, or keep it as a hobby._

_-Thank you_

_-Website: (look up) : maliceawoken on weebly (Or send message via FB or Youtube, because they don`t let u post web links -_-)  
><em>

_-Facebook: Scyth Eves _

_-YOUTUBE: user/SuperCyther_

_(Old Channel, Till I make a new one purely for the Fan-Fictions. It's just if you have a youtube channel tho, to send messages. If not, use website or FB)_

_**Chapter 9: **_

_**Chorrle (Part 1)**_

A couple hours later, after sitting in silence and eating their snacks; Paige glances at Hail, whom was helping Gears nurse Scotty to decent health using a light blue crystal.

Apparently, as Gears explained, the world Haru-

(aka Cyther, seems I failed to change the summary name; deepest apologies)

-travelled to and from for Tall Jake, prized them-self's in crystals. Haru had returned there several times, by Tall Jake's command (for training, by a girl named Cyclonis-or-rather) after nearly blowing everyone up.

Which didn't dis-please Haru, however. But Paige could care less at that point. She was too busy being exceedingly pissed off at her now ex-friend, Shadow, whom was tidying up around the shop for Gears.

"As I already said, I'm sorry!" Shadow muttered to Paige, passing her while offering to take her plate she used for snacks. Paige rolls her eyes.

"Sure sure. Just please- shut up." She eyes her down "Because everything that comes out of your mouth is a damned lie!"

Shadow sighs and smiles bitterly "Oh come on. So I told a little lie."

She grinds her teeth in annoyance "Everyone lies. And I admit- I did. I'm strong enough to admit I did wrong. However you must be forgiving. Especially in this place. Yes, I lied. But for a good cause-" She gazes at Scotty, Justin and Gears crowded around Scotty, and back to Paige. Hail paces over, sitting next to her.

"... I need your help. WE need your help."

Gears finishes up with Scotty's arm while she notions Justin to sit down. He does, pouring himself more juice ("I haven't had anything that actually tasted good in a long time!")

While Shadow herself, sits down across from the 4.

Hail moves uncomfortably. "And what is it that you need help with...?"

Shadow's eyes sadden softly. "I already told you 'what'. The question now is- why?"

She gazes around the room, taking a sip from her cup. It's dimly lit, due to the TV's being turned off, and no windows around. The only room also, not made of metal, besides Haru's, whom never was.

Paige crosses her legs, resting her hand on her arm/hand. "Go on".

Shadow mutters to her self for a moment, setting the cup down. She smiles softly "Well technically u know 'why' as well. I need your help to take down the ruler of this world; Tall Jake. And-"

She takes a quick glance at Hail, whom flinches at the name. "-yes, as I told you in your world; hes grown stronger. Stronger then ever. Enough that he may be able to take over- er- the 'real world/ other world'; because as it stands, this world is as real as that one- as real as it can get, that is."

She lifts the cookie tray to them, offering more. They refuse, so she gets up, handing them to Gears; whom munches down on them.

"So that's why we needed outside help-" She notes, walking back to her seat, staring bitterly at Paige.

"But hell. This should work for now. Two new members... members of Havoc that Tall Jake doesn't know about-"

"Well- actually..." Justin interrupts. "They for sure know about Hail, because of the comic." He chuckles

lightly, digging in Paige's page, ignoring her protests, pulling out the comic.

Shadow scoffs "Right..." she sighs, taking it. She skims it quickly, panel to panel, landing on Hail being picked up by Justin.

She looks sharply up to him.

"...You sent... someone to pick her up. In Public. Were the Regulators are crawling everywhere." She glares darkly at him. He hesitates but merely smiles. "Well- ya. We figured, the more people there- the more hidden we'd be."

Shadow glowers "That is...of course, if GRENDEL DID'NT DRAW YOU TWO SPECIFICALLY." She throws the comic at Justin, whom looks hurt. "At least SHE came quietly. THIS one-" He grins and points at Paige "-Caused the Regulators after us."

Shadow's eyes widen. "W-What?" She turns her head sharply to her.

"Hey!" Paige glares at them both "NOONE told me about the comic law."

Justin shrugs "She has a point."

Shadow rubs her forehead in annoyance "Fine... Just fine. As long as they didn't catch her, nor reported the incident; we should be safe..." She crosses her legs. "Justin- wheres the other members? I Thought there was more of you-"

Justin frowns bitterly "There on the mission we've been talking about."

Hail raises a brow questionably at him. He sighs.

"Course you failed to tell them the laws of this world, nor Havoc, nor Tall Jake and his inner circle." He shakes his head chuckling "So irresponsible."

He could hear Gears mutter "your one to talk" from behind him. He ignored it. "Anyways. This mission is us searching for one of Tall Jake's enemy's- The lack. She is rumoured to be dead. Murdered by one of Tall Jake's associates."

Paige frowns "Oh... wait... You mean... That- Haru chick..?"

Justin gives her a look.

"Correct, RUMORED, however. We don't believe that obviously; as most of the members are in the Oubliette, where Justin and his friends first found her. Since the 2nd battle, we believe she retreated to her home."

Justin frowns "But we don't know that for sure. Rumour has it Tall Jake sent an army to clear it out."

Shadow chuckles "Thus again, we are risking a lot here."

The two girls glance at each-other. "But-" Hail started. Paige frowns "What..."

Shadow raises her hand. "Please, let me finish. You may ask questions after, as we are running out of time."

The girls reluctantly nods.

Shadow frowns. "But while we are on the subject, I suppose its time to tell you the real reason to WHY you two are needed, seems we have everything under control here." She gives Justin a look, whom urges her to go on- he was eating again.

Shadow takes a deep breath, before hesitating. "I assume, Scotty told you about the first battle when Tall Jake took over Malice?"

Hail frowns "You mean when 'Haru' Betrayed everyone and helped/joined Tall Jake's side?"

Justin chokes. "For the last time- she did NOT betray anyone! He MADE her do it!" He glares at Hail whom shrugs, replying with "Willing or not, if you gain someones trust and end it/ destroy that trust abruptly, its still betrayal."

She stares at Shadow with an empty gaze.

Shadow sighs. "Fine. Ya. Either way, she did that. Rumours have it she even saved his life once."

She lets her words linger in the air for a while.

Confused, Hail turns to Justin "So since then she's worked for him...?"

The 4 could hear Gears's laughter from behind them. "And that, is were you are wrong, sweetheart." She finishes up placing all the medical tools away, before sitting down with the group.

"Haru and I have been working for him quite a while before that battle. Not as long as we should have, mind you, and now that I think about it- not long at all. Maybe 3-5 months? I'm iffy on the time-line due to changing the time. Anyways-" She sighs "-At the time, Haru did everything for him during it- seems Jake and I were quite useless. So, unfortunately, what you all say is true." She stares at her empty palms. "But mostly Justin. You see- she made a deal with him. One that I KNOW she regrets, no matter how much she hid how she truly felt. I know she hated him as much as I did. But in order to make sure Tall Jake didn't kill us every moment he saw Jake and I- she offered her complete loyalty towards him, in exchange for our safety."

She smiles sadly at the children.

"Well Obviously he threatened to kill Jake and I quite often, if she refused to do something. Once, she even got thrown through a wall defending us!"

Gears saw Shadow grimace at this.

Paige's eyes widen. "B-but.. couldn't you just kill him?"

Gears laughed.

"Oh wait..." She chuckles "You... Your serious. Well now- Unless she wanted not only all of Malice, Havoc, Plus Tall Jake's inner circle after her-"

Paige frowns "Wait- how..?"

Gears raises a finger. "Let me explain. Give Shadow time to eat, take a rest. This way I can explain the time-issue as well."

She nods toward Shadow for agreement. She does by shoving a cup-cake in her mouth.

So, Gears positions herself in a comfortable position; while the rest move a bit, getting comfortable.

"Back when I was in 'your' world," She turns to Hail and Paige "I had found a comic. Back then I was a content comic-book reader. And Haru was a major horror-fan. Looking for a decent book to take with me while I went on a trip during the summer, I found 3. The other two are irrelevant, but Malice was one. Which I found odd- because the rest of the comics weren't horror. I figured it be a good read, and something me and my new-found friend, Haru, could talk about.

So I read it. And it scared me a bit. But was intriguing all the same.

Returning from the trip; a group in which me and Haru met were going on our annual pre-school camping trip- that's were I showed her the comics I got. (I know I said its irrelevant, but It was Grimm Fairy tales: Alice in Wonderland, which Haru loved, being a horror. And another cheesy fairy one I heard was good)

At night, She doesn't normally sleep well. So I gave her the comics. (She didn't touch the cheesy one. She hated cheesy shit) She read them.

And at night she read Malice.

The next couple of weeks we had discussed about MALICE. It intrigued her. A comic that could steal children away. She suggested we do the ritual. I refused.

It wasn't till when the comic was due back at the library that I ended up doing it. Because I found out Haru had gone missing. And so had the comic.

The strange thing is- the librarian didn't ask for the comic. Apparently, she hadn't even heard of it- nor got it.

So, that night I did the ritual. Lucky- Haru had placed what was needed on a piece of paper (in the right order too!) inside my drawing book.

Ironically, Halloween was that week. (It was a month into the school year before Haru disappeared- as she did the ritual long ago- I'm not sure when)

I got token on October 30th- midnight. I only know this because that was the last thing I saw before total darkness.

Needless to say, she arrived here- and was waiting for me at the Clock tower entrence near the train station.

We ran into Tall Jake making our way up to the Clock-tower. We fought him- and he hired us.

He's regretted it ever since, from what I heard.

It was that day she made the deal with him, later on that night when He returned with outfits and tools.

Like I said, 3-5months later (again, iffy on the time factor) The battle happened.

After the battle, Tall Jake never really trusted Me or Jake again. Don't ask why... Because I don't know.

He also made me Official Time-keeper- Making me change time from this world and the 'real world'.. As he puts it- 'so even if those children escape, their previous lives would be long gone'. Thus making their lives miserable since the moment they uttered his name in the ritual.

He made Jake the "Night-keeper" of sorts, getting rid of UN-wanted visitors, building/fixing things, and controlled the TV's set throughout MALICE on the hunt for Havoc.

I'm not quite sure what he made Haru, though, or what she did. She disappeared often; returning with crystals once, machines another time. Maybe she was his 2nd hand man? Like- a Secretary? Or is that Miss. Benjamin? Needless to say- she did the lethal jobs. I know that for a fact- Seems she lead the assassination of the Queen Of Cats in the Acropolis. It's because of that we know for sure The Lack isn't there- because that's were she had placed all the failed "Experiments" and "Creations."

She was sent to kill the Shard, as well. That, however, we do not know if she succeed.

She has also lead us to assassinate anyone who opposed Tall Jake in anyway."

She sighs sadly "All those people...But since then, Jake is dead, along with my two twin children. Alec Alster and Brier Rose Nights.

And Haru has gone "missing"- presumed dead. It's been 30 years I think since that day."

She leaned back onto her chair. "So that is were we stand. Any questions?"

They all glance at each other, un-able to speak for a long time.

It was Hail that finally did. She turned her wide eyes to Gears "So wait- you ACTUALLY worked under him? THE Tall Jake? Mind you, I saw the comic... but for that long- to have to do all those things... all those people... but wait- doesn't that mean the Shard is destroyed?"

She turns to Paige, then to Justin in shock.

Gears half-smiles. "Apparently so, but Justin and I don't believe Haru would do something as stupid as to actually destroy the Shard. Why would she when she herself knows Tall Jake would eventually fall?"

She mutters to herself.

"But its rumoured to be hidden and alive still?" Hail frowns.

Gears turns her thoughtful gaze to her "Yes... alive. Hidden- unknown."

Hail nods, but frowns again. "And the Lack, is rumoured to be alive?"

Gears frowns at this, then stares up at the roof. "Well- yes and no. The last attack we had was against her. We, meaning me; do not know if she survived the attack. So, needless to say, if you wish to find her, you must seek her out somehow. Seems no-one knows were she is- And she can't be in the oubliette- as It is filled with Tall Jake's worst deadliest and fearsome creations-"

Both Justin and Shadow look up sharply to her. She does not take notice. "The place is a dump now anyhow- and plus Tall Jake is probably taking major preconditions now that his little toy is gone-"

She says this last part bitterly.

"They, meaning the Six and Havoc; the previous guys, don't dare try to attack him again- although he does know, if they ever rise together again- hes defeated. Although he was successful in getting the Queen of Cats killed off second time around. That leaves the other to in the Rumours- as no-one can conform either deaths-"

"-But we believe the Shard is destroyed." Came a small reply from Scotty's bed. "There's no hope for it, if you saw what they did to her."

"Shut up Scotty" Justin muttered through gritted teeth. The rest, turned to Scotty, who's eyes were closed, turning his head away from the group, too weak to respond.

"Anyways, in theory, we are assuming they are both well alive, and we are all here to base our next move based on that." Justin states, getting everyone's attention back to the matter at hand.

"ah... right" Gears mutters turning back to the group. She leans forward to Shadow "So the theory is the Lack lives. And that she is not in the Oubliette-"

"That we know of!" Justin interrupts.

"Right." Gears mutters "That we know of. We know for sure she isn't in the Acropolis. That leaves The Craigs, The City, The Burning lakes, and the Black Arbors. And to narrow it down, our next move is to see an old friend of Justin's, correct?" He Nods.

"Justin says since the 2nd battle, his friend has been keeping tabs on each of the Six- seems we cannot ask Skarla, as she is dead-"

"Rumoured!" Justin pipped in again. Gears rolls her eyes "Yes yes, rumoured, thus Havoc is there searching."

Shadow smiles sadly to him "Actually- She is dead.

Justin turns his head sharply to her "W-what?"

Shadow half-smiles again. "Ya. It was in an issue some years back before the comic was banned. Another rebellious group joined some Havoc members (Dylan and them, but not Scotty, Or Justin. They were on their own mission) and they only found her mangled corpse Otherwise we would have just asked her help. I'm sorry." She noted after seeing the broken look on his face.

"So your serious.." Giving yet another wounded look. "Damn it!" He punches the table- nearly breaking his hand in the process "Ow... ow..." He clutched his hand to his chest, while Paige and Hail giggle quietly as they can.

"Hey-" Gears glares at them "Don't break my table. It's bad enough I needed it replaced because of some fat-ass creation Tall Jake wanted. You should have seen his face when I told him it was his fault!"

She laughs hysterically to her self.

"Ha ha very funny..." Justin mutters bitterly. "So what are we doing?" He asks, flexing his hand.

Shadow rolls her eyes. "We just said numbskull- we're off to see that friend of yours."

Justin scoffs, "Right. And.. when/ who's going?"

Shadow debates this for a second. "Well obviously ASAP. We can't stay here in case Tall Jake decides to 'come visit' the Clock-tower As for who, me, you, Paige, and Hail. Scotty s too weak to travel.

"I'm coming too" Came the voice of Gears whom was already cleaning up and hiding "evidence" that they were ever there.

Shadow narrows her eyes "what about Scotty? Who's... going to take care of him?"

Gears smiles at her "In early years, when we wanted to escape/ hid from Tall Jake- Haru and Jake created a room in which he couldn't find/ smell us. And besides; I want to destroy him as much as you do. Working for him for nearly 25-30 years is too much."

Hail raises her brows "How old are you then...?" Gears thinks about this. "16 years I believe"

Paige and Justin chokes on the last bit of their juice. "H-How...?"

Gears's smile fades. "I'm only 16 in your world. I was only 13 when I got here. Because Tall Jake made us "Fix" Time, I age slower. And so will you. In the 'real world' I'd be 30 something probably."

Paige's eyes sadden "Oh... Oh that's so cruel..."

Shadow scoffs "TJ's speciality- Suits him just fine. Just another one of his "tricks". Even if you do escape- it's years later."

Paige raises a brow to her "Then how old are you..?"

Shadow debates. "I believe 15...?"

"I'm 17/18 if that helps anything... I'm sure its 18 though. If anything its 18.." He loses his train of thought. "Gears, you should really install a calender in her or something."

She gives him a look. "Oh really? And which would I use? Malice or Real-world?"

He scratches the back of his head. "Well... ah... right" his face turns a bright pink, as Paige smiles, amused.

"And on that note-" Shadow starts, helping finish up cleaning by placing all the dishes back on the trolly, while Gears hides the chairs. "Let us get going, shall we?"

She looks at everyone. Hail frowns and raises a finger. "Actually- I have a quick question-"

Shadow looks annoyed for a moment, but asks what, as kindly as she could.

Hail hesitated. "Well..." she g esters to the trolly "...where did you get that?"

Shadow glances from her to the trolly, with a slight amused grin. "Well obviously a kitchen." She laughs at Hail's confused face "-How do you think Gears and them survived in this Tower?" She points through the wall Were Scotty slept.

"Right.." She mutters, face growing a light pink. Justin laughs.

Gears smiles "Well if there isn't anymore questions, (and if you have any, you may ask on the way to the City, on the train) Justin, may I ask for you assistance to move Scotty."

While they moved him (gently, as not to wake him or tear open the patched up wounds) Shadow write a quick letter to Scotty telling him to remain here, and that they would be back soon. She places the rest of the liquid and food inside with him. Gears left a set of keys by the note, along with a black ticket; explaining were they went (underneath what Shadow wrote) and to return to the Havoc hideout when hes well enough if they do not return.

"And on that note-" Gears smiles, leading the group outside her room, locking it behind her. "-Let us go."

On their way down the Clock-tower, entering the elevator and Hiding in the elevator while Gears took care of Bob; They discussed what Justin's friend may say- and if they may need to take a big quest in search of the Lack.

Gears, using a couple of tools to control Bob (Seems the crystal ran out- 12 hrs Malice time) dragging him back to the Elevator entrence area. Originally, when Tall Jake MADE her change Bobs programing and size- she made it so it would last very little time- so the Havoc members could get up to her quickly.

Obviously there was a flaw.

...Stupid Tall Jake.

"Come'on you lot." Gears called to them. They all left the elevator, walking behind Gears- Spears at-the-ready. Paige took one last glance around the Wonderland-like atmosphere environment. She turns to Justin. "Are we ever going to return here?"

He merely shrugs and smiles.

"You know its funny.." She points over to the doll houses. "Well- not actually ha-ha funny, but a couple of kids lived inside those houses for quite a while."

They all look over to them. Tall, about 80ft up and 50ft across- leaning to one side,; made purely of metal; but magnificent creepy glow to it. Much like a Victorian house.

Hail raises a brow "really...? How did they survive?"

Gears's smile fades insistently. "Ah.. they didn't, actually... It WAS a good plan, but..."

She shifts uncomfortably glancing at the houses, while unlocking the door to the train station (one-way entrence if you don't have a key. So once you enter it- you can't get out)

"You see... Tall Jake can track you through a single piece of hair, right?"

They nod.

"Well- he can also track you through your scent."

Paige and Hail stare at each-other, wide-eyed.

"So... he'll defiantly be able to track down Hail if he really wanted.." Muttered Justin in a worried tone.

"Correct." Gears nodded, opening the door, letting everyone through as she spoke. "That is why we must keep a sharp eye on her."

Gears hesitates, but sighs softly "Now that I think about it... If Paige ran into Miss. Bitch...

no. Obviously Tall Jake isn't worried about Paige, or Miss. Bitch hasn't told her about Paige being Shadow's friend yet, or assumed she was killed by the Stalker..."

She shuts the door behind herself.

"Lets go with the Stalker. That way we have an advantage." Shadow smiled. The rest did not.

Paige swallows hard.

Gears smiles "On a brighter note- we are lucky the Conductor is mutual party. Otherwise we would have got caught long ago." She sits on the platform, cross-legged Shadow paces up-and-down the platform, while Paige, Hail, and Justin leaned up against the back wall across from the tracks, so they won't get hit.

For what seemed like ages, the train appeared a half hour later (Judging from Gears's Golden pocket-watch)

Justin begins to pull out some tickets, just before Gears places a hand on his, telling him and the others to get on. They all follow Justin on.

This train bunk luckily, had a window on each side of the train. Justin sat under the one to the left (Right beside the door they came from) and Shadow sat underneath the one on the right (farthest from the door). Unsure were to sit the two girls sat to the left of Justin, so he could be closest to the door.

10 minutes later, Gears comes walking in with a smile on her face.

"Whats up? How's you... get us on?" Hail asks, while she takes a seat beside Shadow. She shrugs and lifts a medium sized pocket-watch from her pocket.

"A gift from TJ. Free rides."

Hail frowns deeply "Hold up-" she laughs for a moment. "A... gift? How... creepy."

Gears grins bitterly "No crap, eh? He said it was easier on him, so all of us (meaning Jake, Haru and I) Could drop off/ travel. It started when we had soo many failed 'creations' that he just sent them all to the Oubliette That's probably what happened to Skarla."

She sighs "Though its funny really... It was Haru that travelled a lot more than we did. And yet she only got a silver pocket watch. Then again... " She laughs. "That's not the only thing he gave her-" She suddenly looks alarmed.

"Wait- what?" Justin turns sharply to her from the window. "What did he do?!"

Gears shakes her head "N-Nothing. Nothing at all." She gets up and closes the door- as the train sounds it's last-minute boarding whistle.

Paige glances at Shadow, who's expression was emotionless. For someone who's so eager to bring this Tall Jake down- she sure seemed empty about the whole thing.

...Or she was hiding something.

Something she never mentioned-

Gears returns to her seat, while Shadow asks what she was talking to the Conductor about earlier. She smiles and turns to everyone, so they could hear her. "I just showed him the pocket watch, and he asked where we were going. I told him and also asked if he knew were the Lack was, seems he knows were everyone is usually. But he said; if he knew, Tall Jake would have forced it out of him by now. So in a way- its helpful."

Paige scoffed "Oh really? And hows that?"

Gears smiles at her "It means, luv, that we have an advantage."

Shadow rolled her eyes "Yes- we already figured that much out up in the Clock-tower"

The train lets one last loud Whistle before leaving the Platform to the entrence of the City.


End file.
